


Black and Blue

by ArtemisTheWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Humor, Asylum, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Double Agents, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insanity, Mild Gore, Missions, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Humor, Sexual themes (consent and abuse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: Everyone is a little fucked up. Whether it is physically, mentally, or emotionally. But some of us take it a little to far. They like to call us "Special Cases" on our files. Some "Special Cases" can sometimes roam the street free. They aren't that fucked up. Maybe on level green. Some of us are kept up at "home." "Home" is the Yorktown Asylum. Most of get to leave once they are on best behavior. Some of us aren't so lucky. But that's okay. The world won't know what hit 'em.This story is mostly in Alexander's POV, but it might switch now and then.Warning!!: This story may not be for the faint-hearted. There are talk of drugs, weapons, blood, gore, insanity, and all that mess up stuff. It doesn't go into detail, but it is still a big thing.  So if that isn't your cup of tea please leave now. But if you like this stuff go ahead and read! You won't regret it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 67
Kudos: 76





	1. Interviews

_**January 23, 2005 3:15 PM** _

_“State your name for the record.”_

_“Alexander Hamilton.”_

_“Age?”_

_“19.”_

_“Birthday?”_

_“Read the file.”_

_“I repeat: Birthday.”_

_“Ugh, January 11.”_

_“Reason for being here?”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“Answer the question, Mr. Hamilton.”_

_“Fine. Burglary, arson, and the murder of John Adams and his family. Is that at all?”_

_“Yes. You may leave. Hillary show him out now.”_

_**February 8, 2005 5:26 PM** _

_“State your name for the record.”_

_"Je m'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette"_

_“English, please.”_

_"Oh sorry. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."_

_“Age?”_

_“21.”_

_“Birthday?”_

_“September 6.”_

_“Reason for being here?”_

_“On the earth or in this horrid place?”_

_“You know what we mean, Mr. Lafayette.”_

_“Oui. The mass murder of forty-five people.”_

_“Thank you. Shawn show him out, please.”_

_**March 30, 2005 4:10 PM** _

_“State your name for the record.”_

__

__

_“John Laurens.”_

__

__

“ _Age?”_

__

__

_“23.”_

__

__

_“Birthday?”_

__

__

_“October 28.”_

__

__

_“Reason for being here?”_

__

__

_“Selling drugs.”_

__

__

_“I know it is more than that, Mr. Laurens.”_

__

__

_“Yeah yeah. Selling drugs and guns to local cartels and killing my father with a shovel, gun, and knife. Now I’m done.”_

__

__

_“Yes. Matthew will show you out.”_

_**April 15, 2005 6:47 PM**_

__

_“State your name for the record.”_

__

_“Hercules Mulligan.”_

__

_“Is that your real name?”_

__

_“Yes.”_

__

_“Alright. Age?”_

__

_“25.”_

__

_“Birthday?”_

__

_“September 25.”_

__

_“Reason for being here?”_

__

_“Arson and theft from the Smithsonian and The Metropolitan Museum.”_

__

_“Thank you. You may leave. Lily will see you out.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter (well introduction) to my book Black and Blue! I hope you will join me in this wild rollercoaster of drama! This book idea has been in my head for the longest and now I get to share it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. They might be short but that is fine. You get to see a lot of action in the book. 3


	2. Mess Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

**September 1, 2010  
Time:5:00 AM**

"Wake up, you scoundrels!"

Groans of protest and cuss words in several different languages can be heard throughout Yorktown Asylum as the inmates arose for the morning. One particular inmate was already up that morning writing in his worn-out journal. Lifting his head from where it was looking down at his journal, chocolate eyes trained on the door that lead to his room. Quick as a fox, the boy stuffed the journal and pencil under his old mattress, sat up, and looked back at the door right when the guard unlocked the door. 

"Get out, Hamilton," gruffed the guard as the door slid open. 

Alexander stood up and straightened out his orange jumpsuit. Heading out of his small "room," the twenty-four-year-old joined the crowd of inmates as they all headed down to the mess halls. Alexander never understood why the people running this place would allow _all_ the inmates to go down to the mess halls at the same time. That is usually how fights break out. Yes, you heard right mess halls. _Plural_. Yorktown Asylum was built on several large properties in New York. Large enough to have three mess halls. Alexander headed down to _Mess Hall B_ , the one he has been going to since he ended up in this place.

Walking in the line, he picked up the tray to get his breakfast. Luckily here at the Asylum, they aren't as rough with them as they are in prison. They actually get some decent fucking meals. Better than anything Alexander has had in his life. Today they seem to be serving waffles with varieties of fruits with syrup along with the choice of orange juice or cranberry. He wished it was a Sunday, that is usually when they get to have coffee or tea. Shaking his head a little, the boy placed two waffles on his plate, drizzled it with some syrup, placed two strawberries on top before picking up the carton of orange juice along with the plastic silverware they gave them. Alexander snorted. He doesn't understand why they provide this plastic silverware; you can do just as much damage with plastic as you can with metal if you know what the hell you are doing. 

The Caribbean took his tray and headed over to the table dead center of the room where his friends liked to sit. Alexander wouldn't exactly say they ruled the Asylum, but they sort of ruled _Mess Hall B_ , and that power of dominance always caused a shiver of satisfaction to go down his spine. Grinning, he set his tray down rather loudly and said, "Sup bitches."

"The only bitch here I see is you," replied John.

"Only for you, babe," said Alexander, flicking his tongue out at the curly-haired boy.

John snorted and pulled Alexander down next while their other two friends laughed at their antics. Alexander and John have a weird sort of relationship. Since the day they met, the two have flirted and bantered with each other. No one knows if they are together since Alexander tended to flirt with everything on two legs, but this thing they have works for them, and that is all that matters. Alexander picked up his knife and fork to cut into his waffles. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Lafayette munched on a mango piece before answering, "They were brought in the psychologists in again."

Alexander raised an eyebrow and chewed on his waffle. "Where did you hear this information?"

"We overheard some of the guards talking," piped up Hercules, "I still say it is a waste of time bringing them in. They always try to get answers out of us that they already know, and if they don't know, they try to bully us sweetly into telling them."

"How do you bully someone, sweetly," questioned John.

Alexander nicked a blueberry of John's plate. He ignored John's glare as he replied, "It's quite simple, my dearest, John. You smile at them and say something threatening. It's entertaining."

John gave him a curious stare, which made Alexander smile at him, pecking his lips. John rolled his eyes and picked up one of Alexander's strawberries to eat it. Lafayette grinned at them and said, "You two are so cute together."

Alexander looked across the table and raised an eyebrow at how Lafayette was leaning his head against Hercules' shoulder, eating his waffles. "Oh, and you two aren't?"

Lafayette and Hercules looked at each other and then the pair in front of them and simultaneously shrugged. John let out a huff of laughter before changing the subject. The mood which was kind of tense on the subject of psychologists brightened back up. Soon breakfast ended just as soon as he started. The four friends picked up their trays and dumped the food that was left on them in the trash and stacked then on the table near the mess hall doors before heading out into the crowded hallway. Just like every day, the friends split off to do their jobs; the Asylum assigned them. Hercules headed down to the laundry room's main floor. Lafayette stayed on the floor, the third floor, to help clean in the kitchen, John went outside to do some fieldwork because Yorktown Asylum has a garden in the back of the building with plants and vegetables. Then Alexander headed up to the fifth floor to the library to help arrange books and the such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite tell me what you think


	3. Ten Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None

**September 1, 2010  
Time:8:50 PM**

The day passed uneventfully. Their shifts ended at 1:00, which meant it was time for lunch. Today they had the choice of ham or turkey sandwiches with water or grape juice. Lunch ended at the same time every day, 1:30, and they then went off to their break time and then showers. Dinner started at 6:00 on the dot and ended at 7:00. They were sent back to the rooms until it was their time to meet a psychologist. Alexander heard the telltale sound of footsteps walking towards his door and put his journal under his mattress right when his door slid open. Alexander didn't wait for the guard to talk before heading out of the room. He knew the drill. He has been doing this for almost five years. Clasping his hands behind his back, Alexander kept his head held high as they walked through the winding hallways filled with various rooms. The guard and inmate entered the stairwell, passing two guards posted in said stairwell and walked up the stairs until they reached the fourth floor. Once there, Alexander turned left, with the guard still following him and looked at the rooms. On this floor are mostly the meeting rooms for doctors, detectives, psychologists, and the like to talk to the inmates or "patients" as they are referred to professionally. The rooms themselves are large and bare—blank stone wall with a large one-way window facing out into the hallway. You can see them, but they can't see you. In the rooms is a single iron table stuck to the floor with two uncomfortable iron chairs on either side of the tables. 

Alexander was led to the door labeled _D1780_. Why the large number, Alexander has no idea. The guard knocked on the door before opening. What was the point of knocking if you were just going to open it? Shaking his head, Alexander walked into and instantly grinned when he spotted the dark brown hair. Looking as the door closed behind him, Alexander walked over to the iron chair on the other side of the table and plopped down. Licking his lips, he addressed the woman in the blue with, "Hello, my dear Betsey."

Eliza smiled at him and said, "Hello Alexander. How are you today?"

Alexander grinned and placed his elbows on the table, leaning his head in his right palm. "Better now that I can see your beautiful face." His grin widened when he saw a flush of pink appear on the woman's cheeks. Ever since Alexander was sent to this godforsaken place, he has gone through twelve psychologists because he either confused or downright scared them. Only Eliza was the one to stay for a full year. The black-haired man knew the young lady across from him and a crush on him, and he liked to use it to his advantage. Nothing wrong with a little flirting, right? 

Eliza cleared her throat and looked down at her manila folder where documents and files on Alexander were laid out along with some pictures. Shuffling through a couple of papers, she let out a small sound of triumph when she found a light blue paper. Eliza closed the folder after straightening up the documents and looked up with a smile at her face. "You want to know what is on the paper, right?" she asked when Alexander looked at her with a confused tilt of his head. Once he nodded, her smile widened as she looked back at the paper, "It's questions I wanted to ask you. Not doctor-patient questions just friend to friend questions. Is that all right?"

The inmate shrugged and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure. Is it like twenty questions?"

The psychologist hummed before nodding. "We will do ten today and ten the next. How does that sound?" Alexander nodded and gave Eliza a "go ahead" motion with his hand before looking at her. Eliza grinned and looked back at the paper. "Question one: Have you ever been heroic?"

Alexander hummed and nodded. 

"Care to elaborate?"

Alexander shook his head, no.

"That's fine," said Eliza. "Question two: Are you a good or a bad loser?"

Alexander chuckled and said, "Bad. Very bad."

Eliza chuckled as well. "Question three: What was your most fun road trip?"

"Don't think I have one," shrugged Alexander.

The young lady nodded and looked back down at her paper, "Question four: Can you cook?"

"Definitely not," laughed Alexander, "I couldn't cook to save my life."

Eliza nodded in understanding and cracked a smile at his laughter. "Question five: Are you a cat or dog person?"

Alexander furrowed his eyebrow in thought. "I have no idea. I like cats because they are calm, so they wouldn't bother me as much as I work. But they do like to sit on your laptop from what I heard, and that would get annoying real soon. On the other hand, dogs are loyal and compassionate animals, which is something I need, but they are so energetic. So maybe both to balance it out."

"Hm. Smart answer. Question six: Have you ever been in a fight, and why?"

Alexander waggled his finger at her and grinned. "Getting a little personal. I have, but I will not tell you why."

Eliza nodded and looked back at the paper, scanning the list. "I understand. Uh..here we go. Question seven: Do you believe in karma?" When Alexander only shrugged but kept his mouth closed, she went onto the next question, "Question eight: What habit do you have that you need to break?"

"Personal yet again, but I shall answer it. Probably how much I talk and write, but it won't change no matter what anyone says," here is eyes hardened before the lit back up with playfulness. 

The psychologist tilted her head at Alexander's sudden change of mood and wrote something down onto the paper before saying, "Question nine: What is the fastest that you have ever driven?"

Alexander raised an eyebrow and asked, "Should I even tell a psychologist this information?" Eliza shrugged nonchalantly, letting a small smirk appear in her lips. When Alexander threw his head back in laughter, Eliza felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Alexander's abundant laughter fills the otherwise quiet room. Once he died down to chuckles, the inmate wiped a fake tear away and chuckled, "I like you, Betsey. You're different. To answer your question, I once sped down _Interstate 87_ at 116 miles per hour."

Eliza gaped at him. "So that was you! The nicknamed you _The Devil Speeder_ on live television! My older sister disapproved, but my younger sister and I just loved it."

Alexander grinned and said, "That was me. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

Eliza chuckled and mumbled something along the lines of "what a small world," before looking back at the light blue paper. "Alright, last question: What scares you and why?"

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself, my dear Betsey." Alexander moved his elbows back on the table and sat his chin onto his laced fingers. "We should have a few more minutes before I need to head back, tell me more about your siblings."

The longer Eliza looked into Alexander's chocolate orbs, she couldn't help the slight blush on her face as she answered, "Well, as I told you months ago, I have two other sisters, Angelica and Peggy. They work here as psychologists as well. We all got into the field cause of our father. Of course, we do stuff we love on the side."

"What do you love to do?" questioned Alexander.

"I enjoy planning tennis, working in orphanages, teaching French at elementary schools, and sometimes baking with my sisters if they aren't busy," said Eliza smiling at the memories. 

Alexander has to say he's impressed. He, of course, knew she worked in orphanages. She mentioned it once or twice. He has also seen her sisters a couple of times in rooms meeting with inmates. The tennis thing was new to him but not that impressive. He never really been into any type of sport, but he shall file that information about her in the back of his mind. Now the baking isn't that exciting, cute, but not interesting. Now the French. Oh yes. That information definitely works in his favor. Then he cut over to the door which opened. Ah. It looks like time is up. Standing up, he smiled at Eliza and said, "It has been a pleasure as always, Eliza. See you next time." He lightly kissed her knuckles and winked at her before heading out the door where the guard was waiting. As the door closed, he watched in satisfaction as Eliza's pale face flushed red. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think


	4. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Langauge, talks of killing, small bit of sexual themes

**September 5, 2010  
Time :1:35 PM**

Alexander walked into the library, holding his arms across his chest. Giving a short wave to the librarian who was sitting at her desk, he headed down the fifth row of the shelves and made a left. The library was a massive place with cameras everywhere, but Alexander and his friends have found a blind spot that they like to call their meeting place. It was right up against the stone wall with a window above it, always shining light directly on the table. Unless it is dark, of course, when he got there, he noticed Lafayette was talking about something excitedly based on his wild hand movements and if Alexander had to guess he was speaking in French based on Hercules and John's confused face. Alexander let a chuckle slip through his lips as he plopped himself down in the middle of a confused Southern and an excited Frenchman. 

"Oh, thank god you are here, Alex," sighed Hercules, "He has been talking non-stop in French."

Lafayette stopped and looked appalled at the motion, which made the other three men let out a quiet laugh. Alexander looked over at Lafayette and said, "Repeat everything but in English."

Lafayette huffed but did as told. "Well, I was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from breakfast. I overheard some of the other inmates talking. I am always up for some eavesdropping, so that is what I decided to do. One of them, a girl with pink hair, was saying something about some transfers."

"Transfers?" inquired Hercules. 

Lafayette shot the burly man an annoyed look before continuing with his story as if he wasn't just rudely interrupted, "I started to get confused, of course, cause transfers? Who would you transfer over here? Has anyone ever been transferred here before? I don't know any way this real ugly brunet asked the same question I did. The pink girl said it was some guys from France. She isn't sure of their names. But they got into too many fights at the Asylum there, so they hoped by sending them to this one they would get everything under control."

John raised an eyebrow. "France as an Asylum?"

The Frenchman nodded and said, " _Oui mon ami_. Bastille Asylum. It isn't as grand as this place, but it serves almost the same purpose."

John hummed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head. How he could do that and still look sexy and badass, Alexander would never know. Moving his eyes away from John's arms, he looked back at the Frenchman. "You said almost the same purpose. Why is that?"

"Well, Bastille Asylum would be for your normal...how you say...wackos. The ones like in American films with the screaming and banging their heads on the wall— _Véritable Maison de fous_. Here at Yorktown, you have the masterminds and the like. Sure, you hear about the mad ones, but as you know, they are kept in _Cell Block Z_." explained Lafayette. 

Oh yes, Alexander remembers hearing the rumors about _Cell Block Z_. That is where you go when you're a real nut job. Well, everyone in Yorktown are all nut jobs, Lafayette killed forty-five people for god sake even if it was just by a single bomb, but _Cell Block Z_ is where you keep the cult leaders, mafia leaders, the psychopath with multiple personalities, etc. Sometimes when you get in a real serious fight, you would visit the block for the night. Crazy shit. Shaking his head, Alexander reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out his journal.

"Ah, so you did bring it?" muttered John.

"Of course, I did. You guys wanted me to bring it," replied Alexander.

Hercules leaned forward and said, "Well, come on. Tell us whatcha got."

Alexander flipped through his journal carefully to make sure he doesn't tear any pages. Once he reached the middle, he stooped at the page titled: **Casualties**. You might be wondering why in the world, Alexander has a page named casualties since they are in an Asylum. One thing he and his friends failed to mention in their "interview" is that they were part of a large underground organization named, well, the name isn't important right now. They were all unaware that they worked for the same person until Hercules, John, and Lafayette caught something in Alexander journals. Now they do their jobs from inside the Asylum with the help of some loyal inmates and unloyal guards of the Asylum. 

"Who have we got now?" questioned Lafayette leaning over to see the journal. 

Alexander scanned the list and tapped a name. "Andrew Jackson. Try to backstab Mr. W and rob him of twelve thousand dollars." 

John rolled his eyes. "When will these people learn not to backstab him? They know what happened to the last several people," shaking his head, he looked back at the journal and said, "Lucky for us, Jackson is with us here." The other three looked at him with mild surprise. 

"How do you know?" asked Hercules. 

"I've seen him a couple of times. He stays a couple of doors down from me and always goes to _Mess Hall A_ ," answered John. 

Lafayette nodded and said, "Well, do you want to do it?" 

John shook his head. "Nah. I got the last person. Someone else go." 

Alexander puffed out some air and said, "I'll do it." 

This time John, Hercules, and Lafayette looked at him in surprise. Alexander wasn't usually the one to sign up for the job. Sure he killed John Adams and his family, but that was because they were his foster family and treated him like shit. In his case, it was just self-defense, but the jury didn't see it that way. Fucking government. Anyway, after that night, he felt little guilt because he killed but not guilt for who he killed. After that, whenever Mr. W gave him a case, he always opted to kill someone financially, hacking into the bank account and drain them of their money, or personally, leaking something to the press to destroy their whole career. After that fateful night, he never hurt anyone physically until now. 

"Are you sure, Alex?" asked Hercules, "I wouldn't mind doing it." 

Alexander shook his head as he closed the journal. "No, I'm fine. I can do it. Plus, I need to let off some steam," he added. 

John smirked and looked at him to say, "I could help you blow off some steam." 

Alexander chuckled and grabbed John's hand that was on his thigh and laced their fingers together. "I'm sure you could. You always know how to keep me satisfied", he said, licking his top lip with a sultry look. John green-hazel eyes quickly darkened. Grinning, Alexander stood up and tugged John up into a standing position. Looking back at his friends who were giving them amused looks, he said, "While this has been fun, John and I are going to hit the gym. Keep an eye out on my journal." With that, he dragged John from their corner, leaving behind a laughing Lafayette and a gagging Hercules. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it to me straight how was it?


	5. Andrew Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, kind of gore, murder

**September 11, 2010  
Time:5:30**

Alexander looked down at the bruised and bleeding man at his feet and tsked in disgust. He looked at his nails as he said, "Just tell me why you tried to backstab Mr. W, and I'll let you leave out here alive."

Jackson coughed and spat up blood and then glared up the shorter male. "Go to hell," he rasped. 

Alexander tsked again, slammed the heel of his shoe into the other man's face grinning in satisfaction at the pain wail Jackson let out as his nose broke, blood spilling from his nostrils mixing with the running water from a showerhead. Crouching over him, Alexander used Jackson's jumpsuit's collar to pull him up until he was face to face with him. "I will ask you again. Why the hell did you try to backstab Mr. W and _then_ took money from him." When the other inmate just glared at him, Alexander lip pulled back into a small sneer as he dropped the man a little too hard, making him hit the back of his head on the shower ground.

Alexander watched as the other man scrambled up. Once he was on his hands and knees, Alexander brought his food back down on Jackson's back, making him cry out in pain. Kicking him over, he placed his foot against Jackson's neck, pressing down. Jackson's hand tugged at the pants of his jumpsuit, trying to get him off his windpipe. Alexander pressed down harder with narrowed eyes, which made Jackson try to gasp as his pale skin turned red at the lack of oxygen. Right when his eyes were about to roll in the back of his head, Alexander took his foot off the other man's neck.

Jackson sucked in a big gulp of air, coughing when his throat flooded with blood. Groaning, Alexander kicked the brunet over and growled, "Get up." Jackson got on his hands and knees, heaving and coughed up blood onto the wet tiles as tears streamed down his face. Alexander kicked his side again, "I said, get up!" The black-haired man watched as Jackson slowly got up, wincing at his bruises. Alexander grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and slammed him against the wall right under the shower spray, soaking them both. Even though Andrew Jackson is 6 '1 compared to Alexander Hamilton's 5'7, the former legs weren't working well, making him appear shorter than the latter. Narrow his eyes, Alexander said, "I will ask you one more time. Why did you try to backstab him and then took twelve thousand dollars?"

Jackson turned his head to the side and panted, "I'll tell you just...just let me go."

Alexander let him go watching as he crumpled to the floor. Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on. I don't have all day."

Jackson coughed and sat against the shower wall. His voice was wheezy and raspy, but Alexander knew what he was saying. He said, "Somebody calls themselves KG offered me a better position in their organization if I...if I backstab Mr. W. They didn't explain everything." 

Alexander frowned and said, "What about the twelve thousand dollars?"

Jackson twitched from his position on the floor and said, "I had to get out of the country, and I needed money."

"Why do you need to get out of the country?" questioned Alexander.

Jackson turned his hair to glare at him. "You didn't ask for that. So I'm not telling you shit."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Thank you for your services," he muttered. Shaking his head, he looked back at Jackson, who had his eyes closed occasionally coughing up blood. Tsking, he yanked out a pipe that was on the wall and watched as more water gushed out. Shrugging, he looked back at Jackson, who jumped at the sound of the pipe being yanked out. Staring up at Alexander with wide eyes, he crawled backward, keeping an eye on Alexander, who kept coming closer as he hit the pipe on the palm of his hand softly as he watched Jackson with a blank stare.

"W-what are you going with that?" stuttered Jackson, glancing between the pipe and Alexander's cold brown eyes. "You going to beat me with it?"

Alexander let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, no. I'm not going to beat you with it." When Jackson let out a little sigh in relief, visibly relaxing, Alexander continued with, "I'm going to make this quick and painless." With that, he brought the pipe up before bringing it back down into Jackson's chest straight through his heart. Jackson's eyes widened as he spat out a load of blood, making it run down his chin as the life in his eyes drained away. He gave one final twitch before he fell limp, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Alexander down on himself and grimaced at the blood splatters on his orange jumpsuit. He walked away from Jackson's limp form over to the door leading out the shower. The black-haired man knocked on the door twice. He waited a couple of moments and then got three knocks in return. Knocking on the door five times, he got two in return. Grinning, he stepped back as the door swung open, revealing one of the prison guards. 

"Hello, Meade."

Meade scrunched up his nose as he looked Alexander up and down. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Alexander gestures for Meade to follow him. Meade closed the door and followed the inmate further into the showers and sidestepped a couple of puddles of blood mixed with water. When his eyes landed on the lifeless body of Jackson, he gave a low whistle. "Well shit Alexander. You did a number on him."

Alexander shrugged and grinned. He crossed his arms as he watched one of his friends examine the damage he had done. Yes, you heard right, friend. Meade is an undercover worker of Mr. W. He was assigned as a guard to keep an eye on the prisons who worked for Mr. W there. He was one of the unloyal guards of Yorktown Asylum. The job that was assigned to him by Mr. W was to keep an eye on all his followers to make sure none of them got into trouble or, worse, out their organization to prying ears.

Along with that, he was always somehow posted where an inmate would be found dead. How anyone hasn't connected the dots, Alexander isn't sure. Along with that, Meade is also supposed to report back to Mr. W on what his followers are up to and how they handled their jobs during their imprisonment. In other words, Meade is an unofficial babysitter.

Once Meade was done examining the body, he turned back to Alexander and asked, "What did he tell you?"

"He said somebody named KG offered him a better position in their organization. Said they didn't explain all the details to him, but the only way he would get the position was to backstab Mr. W. For the twelve thousand dollars, he said he didn't have money to get out of the country. He wouldn't tell me why so he ended up with a pipe in his heart." explained Alexander glancing at the body. 

Meade hummed and rubbed his chin, "I don't know anyone by the name of KG. I'll ask the boss and pass on what you have told me." He then looked at Alexander with a small curl on his lips as he said, "But right now, I think you need to go change. Everyone should be in the Mess Halls. I'll cover you."

Alexander chuckled and saluted the guard. "Thank you, Meade. I'll see you around," and with that, he slipped out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. I never wrote a scene like this before and I want to know.
> 
> Also, I'm writing another fanfic. It's called Coming Back. Please please please give it a look.


	6. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: just talk of last chapter

**September 12, 2010  
Time: 6:15 PM**

Alexander chewed on his piece of turkey, absentmindedly with his head in the palm of his hand. It was now fifteen minutes past six, and his friends have yet to show up. They were usually on time since Alexander goes to the library to read right after his shower. He doesn't like to stay there longer than he has too. Some of the men there are super perverted. Just as he was debating in his head if he should get up and leave early, his three friends came rushing over with their trays. They quickly sat down and gave Alexander excited grins.

Alexander looked at them, confused. "What's up?"

"Tell us everything," pressed Lafayette.

Alexander frowned and looked at his friends and said, "About?"

John made an indistinguishable noise and said, "About you know," he looked around and dropped his voice into a whisper, "Jackson."

Alexander's mouth formed an "o" as understanding shown in his brown eyes. Shifting in his seat, he waved them closer until all their heads were touching. Then he began to talk. "I waited for when everyone left the shower until it was just Jackson and I. Meade was the guard luckily, so he covered for me. Jackson and I were both dressed, and I stopped him to ask him to talk. He didn't want to, so I had to get a little physically. I made sure to keep one of the shower heads on to wash away some of the blood to conceal some of the noise. Eventually, he got to talking and, of course, assumed that I was going to let him live, but then I killed."

Hercules grinned and asked, "How did you kill him?"

"Pipe to the heart. It was quick and painless," smiled Alexander.

John let out a low whistle. "Damn, Lex. Didn't think you had it in you."

"I bet that was an amazing sight," sighed Lafayette with a distance look on his face.

Alexander nodded and said, "It was. I felt wonderful as I watched the life drain from his eyes."

Lafayette snapped out of his fantasy and gave Alexander a serious look. "Now, what did he tell you."

"Somebody named KG offered him a better position in their organization. They apparently didn't explain all the details to him, but the only way he would get the position was to backstab Mr. W." explained Alexander. 

"What about the twelve grand?" asked Hercules munching on a piece of bread.

"It was for getting out of the country," said Alexander.

John raised an eyebrow sipping his juice. "The country? Why would he need to do that?"

Alexander shrugged. "How the hell should I know? He wouldn't answer. So I killed him."

John snorted a little and received a whack on the head by Lafayette. The Frenchman ignored that glare the Southerner sent him and looked at Alexander. "What did Meade say about it?"

"He said he would let the boss know and will inform me whenever he got the chance," said Alexander. 

Lafayette nodded and leaned back and started to eat. Changing the subject, he said, "The psychologists are coming back."

Hercules gave him an inquisitive look and asked, "How do you get this information."

"I have my ways," is all Lafayette said as he happily ate his ham.

John shook his head and said, "When are they coming?"

"Saturday," replied Alexander.

Hercules turned to look at him. "How do _you_ know?"

"I have my ways," said Alexander repeating Lafayette. The latter shot Alexander a smile, which Alexander returned. 

Hercules shook his head and slouched in his seat, muttering about conspiracies. Everyone laughed a bit as their friend before picking up a new conversation. Throughout dinner, John and Alexander kept flirting, making Hercules gag. Every time Hercules gagged, Lafayette would hit him on the back of the head. Then Hercules would grin sheepishly, kiss the Frenchman on the cheek, and the process would start all over again. They didn't notice sharp brown eyes watching them from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title said this was mostly just a filler. But who do you think it was in the last sentence? I would love to hear you guys guesses


	7. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Langauge

**November 1, 2010  
Time: 3:00 AM**

The dark-skinned man clenched his jaw as he stared out the window of the private military jet they were on. It was usually used for supplies, but they decided to put three criminals in there all alone. Minus the pilot, of course, but they aren't back there with them. He shifted on the cold metal floor and huffed. Couldn't those assholes at least offer them some cushions or something? Yeah, they were criminals and a little insane, but that doesn't mean they don't like the simple luxuries of life. Like fucking cushions to keep his ass from hurting. He rolled his wrist wincing as the cuffs scarred against his already raw skin. Jesus. Like he said before, they might be criminals, but come on. They didn't need cuffs. Well, maybe he did. He did strangle the last guard that dared to touch him. He looked next to him and the small but buffy and somehow pudgy man laying on his sided breathing softly as he slept. The dark-skinned man eye trailed down to the other man's cuffed wrist. Now _he_ didn't need cuffs. He didn't even need to be on the godforsaken plane. The man next to him was nothing but an accomplice. Which the dark-skinned man is a little guilty for. He didn't want his friend- is he even a friend at this point or something more?- to be wrapped up in his mess. But he was, and now they were being transported god knows where.

"I can hear you thinking," muttered the man on the other side of the jet. 

The dark-skinned man shot the other man a glare. "Shut up, Baldy," he snapped.

The other man snorted. "Baldy? This is a buzzcut I'll have you know, and you can't talk, Afro."

"Oh, what do you rather be called? Musa Kamala?" said the man with the afro sarcastically.

The man with the buzz cut raised an eyebrow and said, "Mus Kamala? You know what, never mind. Anything is better than Baldy, Huey."

"Huey?"

The now nicknamed Musa Kamala raised an eyebrow. "Huey Freeman? From The Boondocks?"

"Clever" sneered the now nicknamed Huey.

'Musa Kamala' grinned and said, "I know. Now back to before. Why are you thinking so hard?"

'Huey' huffed and leaned back against the wall. "Since you want to be so fucking nosy, I was thinking about how much ass hurts cause of this floor."

'Musa Kamala' hummed a little and shifted his position on the floor. Now he was sitting up against the jet's wall sitting Indian style. He tilted his head to the right a little and said, "You are correct. They could have at least given us some mattress."

The man with the afro threw his cuffed hands in the air. "Exactly! And these cuffs."

"Now I don't disagree with the cuffs," started the man with the buzz cut, "You know what happened last time you didn't have cuffs. I just don't see why me and Sleeping Beauty over there need them."

'Huey" rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know I need these ridiculous cuffs. I also agree with you on him not needing cuffs and Sleeping Beauty? Really?"

'Musa Kamala' shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yes, Sleeping Beauty."

"I can hear you guys, you know," murmured the man lying on the floor. 

The other two men jumped a little at the new voice before relaxing when they realized it was just their companion. They watched as he sat up using his hands to push himself off the floor and leaned against the boy with the afro with his head on his shoulder with droopy eyes. He brought his handcuffed hands up to his face and rubbed his eye with a fist. Letting out a yawn, he said, "Just because I'm sleep doesn't mean I'm deaf."

The man with the afro felt heat rush to his face and cleared his throat to save him from any further embarrassment. The man across from him on the other side of the jet gave him a look, which he only answered by glaring. The buzz cut man rolled his eyes and looked over at the newly dubbed Sleeping Beauty and said, "We did not know that."

"Well now you do," muttered 'Sleeping Beauty.' "What'd I miss?"

'Huey' shrugged his free shoulder and said, "Nothing much. Just talking."

'Musa Kamala' nodded in agreement.

'Sleeping Beauty' let out a small hum. "What do you guys think this new place is like?"

"Probably better than that hell hole we called home," replied 'Musa Kamala' as he played with the chain on his handcuffs.

The sleepy man let out another yawn as he said, "I hope the people are a little saner than the ones back home.

The buzz cut man snorted.

"We're not here to make friends," sneered the afro man, "We're here to do a job."

"Oh yeah, that." mumbled 'Sleeping Beauty.'

'Musa Kamala' rolled his eyes. "How could we forget."

'Huey' scoffed a little and said, "You can easily forget fucktard. Remember, once we get there, we have to get in good with the gang that runs one of the mess halls. Then we can get our information. Got it?"

The other two men grumbled in agreement making the one with the afro smile. "Good. Now get over here, Baldy. You're comfortable."

"Oh, it's back to Baldy now?" complained the other man but stood up from his spot and moved to plop himself down on the other side of the man with the afro. 

"It will always be Baldy to me," grinned the one with the afro as he slid down a little on the floor and laid down on his side with his head in the sleepy man's lap and his long legs in the buzz cut man's lap.

The one with the buzz cut grimace lightly but placed his cuffed hands over the other's legs, so they had a place to rest. "You're too tall for this, and I'm not gay."

The one with the afro hummed and nuzzled into the thigh of the sleepy man's lap, almost purring when he felt hands in his har. "Oh shut up, Baldy. I don't care if I'm too tall, and you could've fooled me, Mr. I-Let-Men-Fuck-Me-For-Cash."

'Musa Kamala' hit 'Huey' in the leg backing the other let out a pain howled since the cuffs dug into his leg. "It was one fucking time, and I told you that in confidence."

'Sleeping Beauty' shushed them both and went back to petting 'Huey' as he said, "Stop arguing you two. It will be a long ride, and I would rather not hear you two bicker the whole time. Take a nap."

"Yes, mother," mumbled the afro and buzz cut men. 

Then twin yelps registered through the jet as a small, almost sinister laugh followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess who these nicknamed Huey, Musa Kamala, and Sleeping Beauty are? Let me know who you think they are in the comments and tell me what you think of the chapter!


	8. Ten Questions pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nothing really I don't think
> 
> The date isn't wrong I did this on purpose ;)

**September 18, 2010  
Time: 8:51 PM**

Alexander leaned so far back in his chair that his chair was standing on its two back legs. His feet were up on the table crossed at the ankle. His arms were crossed behind his head while his eyes were closed. He was currently waiting in room _D1780_ for his session with the psychologist. The inmate was honestly surprised that Eliza wasn't in the room when he arrived. She always seemed to be on time. Must have been delayed or something. Alexander opened his eyes lazily just as the door opened, and the sound of heels reached his ears. He lifted his head and saw Eliza walking in wearing a blue pencil skirt, white blouse, and black heels. No jewelry besides her watch. He looked her up and down and smirked, "Someone got all dressed up for me," teased Alexander.

Eliza rolled her eyes, but her face flushed a light pink. "I came from a family dinner. That's why I was late and why I'm wearing this."

"Oof. Family dinners. That sucks," said Alexander as he took his feet off the table, leaving the chair rest on all legs.

"It's not that bad," commented Eliza as she sat down and placed a folder on the table, "Just the normal catching up."

Alexander nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Don't have a good history with family dinners."

Eliza tilted her head and asked, "Really? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope," Alexander popped the 'p.' "If I recall correctly, we were supposed to finish our twenty questions the next time I saw you."

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Eliza as she shuffled through her papers. Finally, she pulled out the blue paper from last time. Looking up at Alexander, she asked, "Do you remember the last question I asked?"

Alexander nodded. "Of course I do. It was, what scared me and why."

Eliza smiled and looked at her paper. "Very good. Question eleven: What aggravates you that people do?"

"Don't even get me started," groaned Alexander. "I will just keep it simple to three things. One, people who chew with their mouth open. Like close it, please. I do not want to see that."

Eliza chuckled. "I understand."

"Two, people chewing gum. I have no problem with gum, but when you start smacking the shit out of it, it gets annoying, you know?" The psychologist nodded in understanding. Alexander gave her a grin before saying, "Three, people who talk on their cell phones way too loudly."

"Oh my god, said Eliza, "I thought I was the only one that hated that.

Alexander chuckled, "You're not the only my dear Betsey." 

Eliza hid her smile at the nickname behind her paper. She cleared her throat and said, "Question twelve: What world problem would you fix?"

Alexander hummed and leaned back in his chair. "Something I would fix in the world. Huh. Everything really, but I guess I can narrow that down to financials. Helping the poorest countries and the like."

"Aw. How considerate," smiled Eliza. 

"What can I say. I'm a considerate guy." winked Alexander. 

Eliza lightly giggled and looked back at her paper. "Question thirteen: What was your playlist like when you were young?"

Alexander shrugged. "Didn't have a playlist."

Eliza looked up in shock. "You didn't have a playlist when you were younger?" she asked. 

"Can't exactly have a playlist when you have no internet, to begin with," replied Alexander, smiling tensely.

Eliza noticed the change in the inmates' smile and decided not to push it. "Question fourteen: What song do you rock out to?"

Alexander let out a small laugh. "I can't really rock out to any music, but I do remember listening to _Highway to Hell_ by _AC/DC_."

"I love that song!" exclaimed Eliza.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? Never took you as that type of girl."

Eliza grinned at him. "There is a lot you don't know about Mr. Hamilton."

Alexander grinned back and placed his elbows on the table and then his head in his pal. "I can tell. Would you be willing to let me get to know you?"

The psychologist looked into Alexander's mesmerizing eyes and felt herself nod. Alexander grin widened before he said, "Perfect. Next question."

Eliza blinked a little. "Huh? What? Oh, oh, yes!" She blushed lightly and looked back at her paper. "Question fifteen: What is your weird quirk?"

"I wouldn't call it a quirk, but I tend to talk to myself sometimes. Reciting past books I have read," replied Alexander.

Eliza's eyes widened a little. "Whoa. That is amazing. Can you recite a whole book or just bits of pieces?"

"Depends on the book," started Alexander, "If I was really interested in the book, I'm able to recite it. Word from Word. If it was a poem book, for example, I would only remember and recite the poems that spoke to me."

Eliza was thoroughly impressed that you could still the shock and amazement shining through her eyes. Alexander chuckled, reached over the table, placed his fingers under and chin, and pushed her jaw shut. "Keep your mouth closed, beautiful. Don't want to give off the wrong impression."

The young lady's face hit up as a shock of warmth filled her when Alexander's fingers touched her soft skin. Alexander's eyes narrowed when he saw the blush on Eliza's face deepen as her pupils dilated. He chuckled softly. "The next question, please."

"Oh, r-right. O-of course," stuttered Eliza as she shook her head to clear it. "Question sixteen: What superpower would you like to have?"

"Oooh, that's a tough one," mused Alexander. He used his left hand to tap his fingers on the table as he thought of multiple superpowers. "Time travel, probably."

Eliza tilted her head. "Why is that?" she questioned.

Alexander waved his index finger. "Nuh, uh. You didn't ask why."

Eliza huffed a little but nodded. "Question seventeen: What talent do you have?"

"Oh, that's simple, writing," replied Alexander.

"Really?" asked Eliza. "I have never seen you write."

Alexander shrugged. "You never gave me a pen and paper."

Eliza hummed and narrowed her eyes in thought before nodding to herself. She looked back at the paper in her hand. "Question eighteen: What is one of your favorite movies?"

" _Freedom Writers_ , hands down." smiled Alexander.

Eliza grinned. "I heard of that movie. Is it any good?"

Alexander nodded and said, "It is a spectacular movie. It is also based on a true story which makes it ten times better than it already is."

"I'll have to give it a look," muttered Eliza. "Question nineteen: What game are you terrible at?"

Alexander tilted his head a little and asked, "Bored games?"

Eliza shrugged and said, "Any game can do."

"Beer pong. My hand-eye coordination is not the best," chuckled Alexander. "One last question, right?"

Eliza chuckled a bit and nodded. "One last question. Question twenty-" she looked at Alexander and said, "Drum roll, please."

Alexander patted on the table in a beat before shooting her a grin. Eliza chuckled and looked at the paper, "Have you ever been in love?"

Alexander shook his head. "I never have, but will I fall in love? Probably. The right person just has to come along." He winked at Eliza and smiled.

Eliza blushed a little and looked down as she slid the paper back into her folder. She checked her watch and let out a small, sad sigh. "Looks like our time is up. I enjoyed our time spent together."

Alexander smiled softly, picked her hand up from the table, and placed a kiss on it. "As have I." He stood up just as the door. He looked over at the guard than at Eliza flushed face and dilated pupils. He gave her a smirk and said, "I bid you adieu my fair Betsey," before heading out the room. _Too easy_ thought Alexander biting his lip to keep the giddy grin off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have anyone seen Freedom Writers? That movie is amazing! Tell me what you think of this chapter!


	9. SMFDRs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> (I am so so sorry that this came so late. I am having a lot of family issues right now and it's just a lot but here you go!)

**November 2, 2010  
Time: 5:05 AM**

To be honest, Alexander forgot all about these so-called transfers. A month has passed since Lafayette has even mentioned them. So it comes as a shock when John comes up to their table sporting a grin with the words, "They came."

"Who came," questioned Hercules with a mouth full of pancakes. Lafayette shot a disgusted look at Hercules, who gave him a sheepish smile with his mouth closed. The burly man swallowed what was in his mouth and asked again, "Who came?"

John sat down and started to butter up his pancakes. "The transfers."

Lafayette perked up at the mention of the transfers. He looked at John and asked, "Really?" His french accent bled into his voice because of his excitement. "Did you see them?"

John shook his head no and said, "I didn't. I heard a few people talking about them, though. Said they were heading this way."

Alexander let out an uninterested hum. Sure he was shocked at the mention of the transfers since he has forgotten all about them, but now he wasn't as excited. Just as he was taking a sip of his orange juice, the doors of the mess hall opened. All heads turned to see who was entering. It was three men. The one in the middle had large busy hair in the shape of an afro with piercing brown eyes and a smirk on his face. To his right was a smaller, pudgier man who had curly black locks and pale blue eyes that made him look innocent, but Alexander is pretty sure that man could fight if provoked. The last man was medium height with a buzz-cut and almost onyx eyes that was surveying the room. The three newcomers quietly headed over to the breakfast line, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Alexander kept his eyes on the men because something about them didn't stand right with him. And he always trusted his gut. 

"I take it those are the newcomers," commented Hercules looking at the men in the breakfast line.

John snorted a little. "I thought they would be a bit more impressive." 

Lafayette squinted his eyes a little and muttered, "I recognize one of them…" Soon his eyes brightened up, and he stood up and started waving aggressively. Hercules and John looked at him weirdly while Alexander only spared him a glance before looking back at the men. It looked like the three newcomers noticed Lafayette aggressively waving and the one with the buzz-cut, jabbed the one with the afro in the ribs with his elbow and nodded his head over to their table. The one with the afro glared at the one with a buzz-cut before looking at the table and let out a small smile as if he recognized one of them. He said something to the curly-haired one and buzz-cut one before swaggering over to their tables with the other two trailing behind them. Alexander watched as he approached before turning around and began to eat his breakfast.

"Well well well," drawled a southern accent, "If it isn't Gilbert."

Lafayette grinned and raised out his seat and gave the one with afro a big hug while the other two sat down and began eating. Pulling back, Lafayette said, "It's been too long, Thomas."

Thomas chuckled a bit and nodded as he sat down. "It has."

John cleared his throat and gave Lafayette a pointed look. "Oh!" exclaimed Lafayette. Gesturing to Thomas, he said, "Guys, this is my cousin Thomas Jefferson. Thomas, these are my friends, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and Alexander Hamilton."

Hercules waved the hand with his fork in it before going back to eating. John shook his head and said, "Sorry for him. When there is food around, he isn't much of a talker."

"It's fine," chuckled Thomas. "Since we are doing an introduction, this is James Madison," the curly-haired man gave a small wave, "and Aaron Burr," the buzz-cut man nodded.

James smiled almost shyly at the other men at the table and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lafayette squealed and grinned. "He is so adorable."

Aaron let out a snort of laughter, which made James punch in the shoulder with a small blush on his face. Thomas shook his head and looked at his cousin. "He is, isn't he? Now cuz, tell me what you've been up to."

Lafayette and Thomas caught up, leaving certain things out. They might be family, but that doesn't mean they get to know everything. James struck up a conversation with John, both of them finding out they had a love of nature in common. Hercules was too busy eating to even bother to talk. Alexander studied Aaron, who was sitting across from him, pushing his food around before eating it. Placing his elbows on the table, Alexander laid his head on his hand and said, "What are you here for?"

Aaron blinked and looked up at him before looking back down at his tray. Shrugging, he said, "Just fighting."

"You don't get in Yorktown for just fighting," complained Alexander, "We all have a reason to be here. Some of us are straight-up sociopaths. Others are serial killers. I know at least two-thirds of these people have committed homicide. You also have your psychopaths with multiple personalities, but we don't associate ourselves with them since they are on a totally different level of crazy. I think we have a couple of people who are mind-manipulators that have caused people to commit suicide. Crazy, I know, but it's also kind of cool. Like you're that much of a genius to get someone to kill themselves. I mean, it probably doesn't take much then a few choice words. Huh, maybe I should've done that. Would've saved me trouble instead of having all that blood on my hand. Blood is quite messy, and it stains so easily. It is honestly kind of draining when you have to clean all that up. And when it gets on your clothes, just ugh. But if you don't want that much blood on your clothes, you should probably not choose a weapon that causes that much blood like a bat or something. Pipes too. Maybe a gun or a-"

Aaron interrupted him. "Let me offer you some free advice."

Alexander narrowed his eyes at being interrupted but nodded.

Aaron looked him in the eyes as he said, "Talk less."

The inmate blinked out of shock. "What?" 

"Smile more," Aaron says.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Aaron went back to picking at his food as he said, "If you talk, you're going to get shot."

"Was that a threat?" sneered Alexander with narrowed eyes.

Aaron looked back up at him, onyx eyes looking into chocolate brown. "Not at all, Alexander. More of a promise is what it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Aaron. Tell me what you think of this chapter! I look forward to you guys comments!


	10. James Madison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Langauge??
> 
> There is going to be another POV change soon but I won't say when.

**November 14, 2010  
Time: 8:30 PM**

Thomas, James, and Aaron have been at the asylum for more than a week, and Alexander already hates them. Well he hates Aaron and Thomas, James is a pretty alright guy. Plus, he shares a work shift with the guy, so he can't really hate him. But Aaron and Thomas? Yeah, Alexander despises them. 

Ever since that conversation with Aaron Burr, Alexander has observed the man carefully. Aaron seemed like the type of man to sit and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. He didn't just get up and do something, he sat and made a strategy in his head to figure out his next move. Alexander also noticed that he might seem quiet, but he had a brilliant mind which Alexander would appreciate if, guess what, if he didn't hate the guy. They could've been friends if Aaron didn't threaten him. Or a promise since that is what Aaron had said. Alexander found out he had garden duty with John. That gives Alexander the perfect opportunity to ask John what Aaron is like besides what he has gathered from observation. 

Thomas Jefferson is the complete opposite of Aaron from what Alexander gathered. The Caribbean thinks he hates Thomas more than Aaron, and they hardly talked to each other. You know that moment when you look into another person's eyes, and you fall instantly? Like you, just know you two were meant to be together for the rest of your lives? That is how Alexander feels about Thomas. But the complete opposite. When Alexander's eyes connected with Thomas's, he knew that they hated each other, and they didn't even say a word. Enemies at first sight. The fire they buried behind Thomas's eyes didn't excite Alexander; rather, it irritated him. He hated everything about the man. From his ridiculous hair- like dude wearing a fucking hair tie-, to his southern accent. He enjoyed John's accent way better than Thomas's. 

Now James Madison is a different story. Alexander has figured the man out, but yet he hasn't. He knows that James gets sick quickly, one of the reasons he has a job that requires him to stay inside Yorktown all the time. Alexander also knows James has been friends with Thomas since childhood and eventually started, some kind of relationship with him. They haven't put a label on their relationship, which Alexander could relate to. Just look at him and John. James also seems to stay silent or speak quietly and doesn't enjoy crowds so much, which explains why James folded upon himself every time they were in the Mess Hall or the crowded hallway and relaxed once he and Alexander made it to the library. Yes, Alexander has figured all that out, but he sensed there was something hidden under the shy, quiet demeanor. Something sinister laid underneath the skin of James Madison, but Alexander doesn't know what. And dammit he wants to find out.

Alexander strolled into the library, looking around. It was eight-thirty post meridiem on a Saturday night. Usually, they would stay in their cells until lights out, but since it was a Saturday and there haven't been any fights in a couple of weeks, the owner of the asylum allowed them a few hours of extra break time after dinner. So Alexander knew where to find the third member of the newly arrived trio. He knew they have a group named, but he hasn't figured it out. He headed over to the poetry section of the library, where he knew James tended to be drawn too. And he was right. James sat in a chair at the table placed in the middle of two shelves. He had a stack of books on his left and one in front of him.

Alexander grinned and sat down, saying softly, "Hey Jamie." James looked up and smiled at him before going back to his book. Alexander has been using that nickname in hopes that James would react to it almost violently, but all he ever seemed to do was smile and go back to whatever he was doing.

Alexander frowned a bit and said, "Can I ask you a question or more?" James looked back up and picked up a scrap of paper before placing it in between the two pages of his book and closed the book. He looked at Alexander with his full attention and nodded his consent. "Why do you allow me to call you, Jamie?" questioned Alexander. 

"It's better than my other nicknames," said James quietly. Alexander raised an eyebrow, so James elaborated. "Thomas calls me Jemmy James. Have been since we were kids. It's cute but annoying. Aaron calls me Sleeping Beauty because when I'm sick, I tend to sleep a lot."

Anything Alexander figured about James is that he tended to share a lot of information. It isn't exactly wrong, but sharing personal information isn't the best idea in an environment like this. The tan-skinned man nodded before looking at James and asked, "What do you, Jefferson and Burr call yourselves."

James tilted his head at the question but said, "SMFDR's. It stands for Southern Motherfuckin' Democratic-Republicans. I could explain why in detail, but it will take too long. Just to put it simple, Thomas and I are from the South. Aaron and Thomas loved learning about Democratic-Republicans. Then I suggested the motherfuckin' part and voilà."

Alexander let out a small chuckle. The name was a little ridiculous but funny. "My friends and I call ourselves The Revlounatries."

"That's better than SMFDR's," chuckled James. 

"That it is," agreed Alexander. "Hey, what's your favorite poetry book?"

This made James smile as he launched into a full explanation of why _Lighthead by Terrance Hayes_ was his favorite book. Alexander got two of his questions answered. Just simple ones, really. He doesn't want to overwhelm James or possibly lose his friendship with the shorter male. Just as James was about to finish his explanation, his voice started to trail out as he looked over Alexander's shoulder. 

Alexander turned in his seat to see Thomas swaggering over to their table with an almost predatory grin with Aaron behind him look bored. "Jefferson," said Alexander sickly sweet, "What brings you here?"

Thomas looked at him with narrowed eyes as he said, "I'm just here to have a talk with Jemmy." He turned his stare to James. "Lets talk," commanded Thomas.

Alexander looked at James, who swallowed a little, but he saw something spark in James's eyes. It went as quickly as it came before James stood up and picked up the book in front of him. James nodded at Alexander and said, "It was nice talking to you." Then he followed Thomas. Aaron looked at Alexander for a fleeting second before following after the other two.

Alexander waited until he was sure they were far enough before slipping out his chair and following them quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh. I wonder what they are going to talk about. Does anyone have any ideas on what they think is going to happen?


	11. Rage, Love, and Desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't think so (if there is some let me know in the comments)

**November 14, 2010  
Time: 9:00 PM**

Alexander followed the SMFDR's until they walked to the far side of the library. He headed behind a bookshelf as the trio walked into the corner to talk. 

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Thomas crossing his arms.

James raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean," sneered Thomas.

James raised an eyebrow at him, and Alexander could see some spark in his eyes. _What in the hell is that?_ "I don't know what you mean, so please elaborate." 

Thomas gave him a stern look and said, "You're talking to Hamilton."

"So?" asked James. "Are you jealous or something?"

Alexander's eyes snapped over to Aaron when he let out a snort. The buzz-cut man was now leaning against the wall looking between the two men uninterested. "You know damn well he's jealous."

"Stay out of this, Burr," growled Thomas.

"I'll stay out of it when I fucking want to," said Aaron. "I didn't come here to hear you two have a lover's quarrel. I came here to _talk_ , and that is what we're going to do. You can have this conversation another time."

Thomas shook his head. Curly hair flying. "No. We are not saving this conversation for later, and I would hardly call it a lover's quarrel. It's a conversation between friends, and if you allow me to _finish_ ," he practically hissed the word, "I'm getting to what we were supposed to talk about." Thomas looked back at James and asked, "Why the hell are you talking to Hamilton."

"He's interesting, and I think we could be friends," shrugged James. Alexander nodded to himself. They could be friends. If Jeffershit wasn't a jealous motherfucker. Still won't stop Alexander from befriending the shorter boy. 

"Why?" questioned Thomas. 

"Why not?" retorted James. "I can have friends besides you and Aaron. You can't and will never control me, Thomas."

Thomas let out a groan. "I'm not trying to control you, James."

James let out a snort and said, "Could've fooled me."

Thomas glared and was about to say something when Aaron cut in. "Can you two please stop so we can get back at the task at hand?"

"Fine," spat Thomas. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Aaron. "What have you gotten?"

Aaron shrugged a little and said, "Not much. I share a job with the Laurens guy. He doesn't talk much during the job, but it's in Spanish and under his breath if he does. All I know is that he killed his father, Henry Laurens. You know that big-time gangster? Yeah him. So Laurens must have come connections because technically, he would be next in line to be the boss by killing his father. Surprisingly he's still here. I would've thought they would have broken him out or bribed someone to let him out."

"Do you know anything else about his family?" questioned Thomas while at the same time, James asked, "How did you get this information?"

Aaron luckily heard both of their questions and answered James's first. "I did some favors and got his file. I doubt I can get anyone else's, but I can try." Then he answered Thomas's. "Yes, I did. He has four other siblings; Martha, Henry Jr, James, and Mary. Martha is 23, Henry is 19, James is 17, and Mary is 12. His dad is deceased, but no one is sure about his mom. They proclaimed her dead since she went missing when Laurens was 16. They didn't explain what was exactly happening with his younger siblings, but they did say Martha was training to become a surgeon. He doesn't have any immediate family besides them. I saw nothing about uncles or aunts, so either they are dead, or he has somehow cut dies with them."

"What did he come here for besides killing his father?" asked James.

"Selling drugs and guns to local cartels from what I read," replied Aaron.

Thomas hummed a little. "Well, he should be easy then."

James suddenly narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Thomas?"

"Nothing at all," answered Thomas. James narrowed his eyes at his friend. Alexander watched as conflict seemed to flicker in James' pale blue eyes before he closed them and pinched the bridge of his nose before changing the subject entirely to a new topic. Alexander took this moment to creep from his hiding place. He kept moving backward so he could keep his eyes on the bookshelf where he knew the trio were talking. Alexander got to the front of the shelf, turned around, and walked out of the library with a purpose. He headed down some stairs, passed the guards stationed in the stairwell, and kept going down until he reached the first floor. Opening the door, he walked to the left, which he knew the gym was located. 

Soon he came up to the clear glass door and admittedly spotted John lying on the weight bench as he worked out. Alexander would have stood there to appreciate the sweat glistening off the man's skin; he wasn't there for a purpose. Pushing open the door, he moved fluently around the equipment and inmates before going to where John was by the corner. He stood above him and saw how John's green-hazel eyes snapped over to him before he put the weights up on the rack-thingy; Alexander doesn't know its name and sat up, grabbing the towel that was on the ground. John rubbed his face clear of sweat as he asked, "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" asked Alexander, nodding his head to the door.

John raised an eyebrow but nodded, standing up, wrapping the towel around his neck and following Alexander out of the gym. Alexander led them over to a janitor closet and slipped in with John behind him. Alexander closed the door before pulling the dangling light switch to have some light. John's other eyebrow rose. "If you just wanted to have sex, you could've just told me."

"I did not ask you to come with me to have sex in the janitor closet," Alexander paused, "But now I feel like we're losing a perfect opportunity-"

John cut him off with a groan of " _Alexander_."

Alexander let out a small chuckle. "Okay, okay." Straightening up, he looked at John and said, "Jefferson, Burr, and James know about your siblings."

That instantly got John's attention as his eyes snapped back to Alexander's so quickly, the black-haired man was sure they would've gotten stuck. Alexander knew how much family meant to the curly-haired man. He also knew how much John's siblings matter to him. John would go on a murderous rampage if anyone dared to lay a finger on his siblings. One of the reasons Alexander knows John hates being here. He's not out there to help protect his siblings. John was ferociously protective over the people he loved, and that is one thing Alexander admired him about. He would literally kill someone if they dared to hurt someone he loved, hence why John killed his dad. So Alexander wasn't surprised when John hissed out, " _What?_ "

"Before you do anything, hear me out," said Alexander raising his hands, "James and I were in the library when Jefferson and Burr interrupted us and asked James to come with them. I decided to follow them to see what the hell they could be talking about. Jefferson asked Burr if he had gotten anything. Burr then explained how he did some favors that got him a chance to look at someone's file, which happens to be yours. Personally, I think he chose you because you shared a job. He also mentioned that little fact and complained about how you don't talk much, and when you do, it's under your breath in Spanish."

John rubbed his forehead and asked, "What has he gotten on my siblings?"

"Their ages and how Martha was training to be a surgeon. They also know that you killed your father, sold drugs and guns to local cartels, and that your father is a gangster. That had them wondering why you are still here and not broken out. They also know about your mother," added Alexander.

John let out a sigh and leaned against the door rubbing his temples. "I take it they, as in Jefferson and Burr most likely, are coming after me in some form or shape." He looked at Alexander, who nodded. John closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his sighing once more. "Okay," he exhaled, "I'll have to be more careful and watch my back. Especially during work hours."

"Should we let Laf and Herc know?" questioned Alexander.

John nodded. "Yeah. It will be good to have other eyes." Then he paused, "But Jefferson is Lafayette's cousin. Family comes before friends."

"If he's truly a man of honor, he will stand on the side that is right," said Alexander almost icily. 

For a moment, John looked at him, seeing the conflict that was swarming in Alexander's eyes and nodded. "You're right. We'll let them know during breakfast. All four of us usually get there before the other three, so that gives us enough time to talk."

Alexander blinked, and his eyes cleared up. Placing a hand on John's arms, he asked worriedly, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," asked John, looking at Alexander, enjoying the small bit of contact.

Alexander searched his face. "I know you, John. When it comes to stuff like this, you tend to shut people out. I understand where you're coming from, but we can't help you if you close yourself up. Promise me you won't do that."

John smiled at Alexander and leaned his forehead against the other boys. "I promise I won't close myself out."

"And you have to come talk to me about what is troubling you if you feel like you want to close yourself up," added Alexander.

John chuckled and said, "I promise to do that too."

"Good," smiled Alexander pecking John's lips affectionately, making John grin. "Now, we have time, let's have some fun." Grinning, Alexander reached above them and pulled the dangling light switch. The last thing he saw before the light turned off was John's eyes filled with the emotions; _rage, love, and desire_. All three made him shiver before he claimed John's lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think about this chapter?


	12. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- lightly mentioned abuse, general sadness

**October 31, 1991  
Time: 2: 18 AM**

She ran down the street, constantly looking behind her. She knew it was a bad idea to keep looking back, but she had to make sure he wasn't following her. She held onto her child, who had their small arms wrapped around her neck, lightly whimpering. She shushed him gently. "It's okay l'amour. Everything will be okay, I promise."

She wasn't sure where she was going. All she knows is that she had to get her son away from that _monster_. She knew no one that would be willing to help her. They hardly adventure out the home, and if someone was allowed out, it would be her son and the monster. He only wanted to show off how intelligent his son was at a young age and then come back home to reprimand them. She could deal with it, and has since the third year of their marriage, but she refuses to allow him to hurt their- no _her_ \- son anymore. She should've done this earlier. She should've done this after he was born instead of waiting five fucking years. 

Looking around, she spotted a house with a sign on it. Just what she was looking for. She looked behind her one more time before running up to the house. She sat her child down on the smile porch, but he clung to her with a small whimper. She moved his small arms from her neck and bent down until she was in front of him. "You have the note?" she asked.

The small boy nodded and took a crumpled piece of paper out his pocket. She smiled and said, "Good," she felt tears well in her eyes, "I am so sorry. I should have gotten you out of that house sooner. But now you're free. You can do anything now. "

"Are you coming with me?" he asked in a timid voice.

Her heart broke as she shook her head. "I am so sorry baby, I can't. It is better if you stay alone."

A cry came from his throat as he moved to collide with her as he cried into her dress. "I don't want you to go," he mumbled. She felt tears pour down her face as she held her son for the last time. She shushed him gently and rubbed his hair soothing. "Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf," she sang softly.

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf,” the boy sang back changing the melody.

She smiled. “Good. Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”

"Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf," whispered the boy as his breathing calmed down.

She pulled back and wiped the tear stains off his tiny face. Cupping his small face with his hands on her wrists, she said, "You will do great things. I just know it." She then reached into her small bag that was on her arm and took out a journal and a small locket. She gave it to the child. "Here. Take this to remember me by."

"Always momma," he said, smiling sadly. His eyes closed as she laid a final kiss on his head before standing up and ran off into the night. He watched her go willing down tears. He looked at the notebook and opened it, and read the inside cover.

_Keep on writing. I love you so much, l'amour. Do not forget that. ~ Momma_

The young boy swallowed and traced the cursive of his mother's handwriting before popping open the locket to see a small picture of her smiling face. He held the locket and journal to his chest as he knocked on the door. An old lady with a kind face opened the door and looked around before looking down. She gasped when she saw the small child's tear-streaked face and quickly ushered him from the cold. 

Once he was instructed to sit on the couch, he handed the letter over to the lady with no words. She took it and read it over before sitting next to him and pulled her into his arms. Sobs ran through him as his small body began to shake. The old lady rocked the boy back and forth and tried to offer comforting words, but it only made him cry harder. Soon his crying died down enough for her to pull back and look into red and puffy eyes. "You no longer need to worry. You have a good home now," she said, smiling. The young boy looked down and swallowed. He then said, 

"I have no home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing this chapter oh my god. Tell me what you think.


	13. Will it ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- mild physical abuse, mild sexual abuse, mention of prostitution, some mental abuse

**March 7, 2002  
Time: 11:26 PM**

He stumbled through the dark street, holding his tattered jacket tighter around his shoulders. The chilly night air seeped through his skin and into his bones, making his teeth chatter. Looking around, he bit his lip. Wandering down this street in the day is dangerous enough, but at night? At night is a whole other story. He sent out a silent plea to any higher power to protect him on his way to the shitty apartment he stayed in. He heard a dog bark in the distance and picked his speed chanting, _Don't die, don't die, don't die_ over and over in his head.

Soon he made it to the building and looked around before heading to the side of the building. He forgot his key at home in his rush to leave. Cursing his own luck, he looked up at the fire escape ladder, wondering why it was down when it was usually up. Shaking his head, he climbed up the ladder and then a few more until he was on the fifth floor. He was lucky enough that his apartment had the fire escape landing in front of it. He would stop climbing every now and then when he heard a noise from an apartment, but he soon made it to the landing in front of his bedroom window. He popped the window open and slipped through it before shutting it behind him softly. He turned around and froze. 

The light that led into the living room, which is connected to a small kitchen was on. He didn't leave it on when he left. Fear started trickling in as he changed out his street clothes and into a pair of old joggers and a faded t-shirt. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he moved towards his door. He earned enough to purchase a couch, a small tv, and a table in the living room. His kitchen was almost bare, but he had the essential appliances. He heard no noise from the kitchen, but once he looked at the living, his breath was caught in his throat.

_No, please, god no. Not him._

Green eyes stared back into his own brown ones. A smirk appeared on the other man's lip. It was vicious and condescending. It was nothing like the soft smile he had when they first met. He looked at the other man's eyes that he once adored but now resented. He looked down to avoid the other's intense stare, and almost heaved at the blood on his hands and clothes. Swallowing the bile that wanted to appear in his throat, he asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

The green-eyed man walked closer, causing him to back up. When his back hit the wall, he let out a yelp of surprise. He was momentarily stunned, but it gave the other man the perfect advantage to cage him. The green-eyed man leaned down until their faces we're touching and brushed his lips against him, making him twitch as he fought the urge to gag. "I came back for you, baby."

"W-we broke up r-remember," said the boy. He didn't wait for the other man to answer as he asked, "What's up with the b-blood?"

The green-eyed man looked down at his clothes, and a smile appeared on his face. It wasn't soft, it was sharp as a knife. "I had to get rid of the competition," replied the man.

He looked up at his ex with wide eyes as he stuttered out, "W-what c-competition?"

"That little _boss_ of yours," sneered the other man. His sneer dropped as he moved one of his hands to cup the boy's face. "But now that he is gone, you are all mine," he purred.

He swallowed as the bloody hand touched his face. He shied away from the touch, placed his hands on his ex's broad chest, and tried to push him away. "He isn't my b-boss. G-get away f-from m-me." He tried one more time to push him away before his hair was yanked back, making tears well up in his eyes. He didn't give the other man the satisfaction of hearing him scream, so he kept his lips pressed tightly together. 

Their eyes connected as the other man said, "So what is he? Just another man to fuck?" His eyes lowered in shame as his ex barked out a laugh. "You are a little whore aren't you?"

"I'm n-not!" he said, but he knew it was a lie. He didn't have much, and that _job_ was the only way he could afford the apartment. 

The green-eyed man's face drew into a blank. That was never a good sign when they were dating, and he knows it is definitely not a good sign now since they have broken up. The man let go of his hair. The boy almost sighed out of relief until a hand connected with his face. He gasped as a few tears slipped out from the force of the slap. He stumbled back a little and tripped, falling down with a hiss and looked up at his ex.

"Don't you ever yell at me again," snarled his ex. "I know what you do. You spread those pretty legs for big businessmen who need a quick fuck. Let them fuck your tight little ass." His ex walked closer to where he was on the floor. "You like that, don't you? Bending over for them, giving them that slutty look. Say it. Say you like it."

He stared up at his ex and stayed silent. It wasn't the right thing to do because his ex grabbed his arm, pulling it tightly, making him bite his lip hard enough to bleed. "Say. It," he heard his ex say. He swallowed and said, "I l-like it…"

"Say you're a slut," he heard his ex-boyfriend say. 

"I'm a s-slut” he repeats. 

The hand in his hair loosens. "Say you're worthless."

"I'm w-worthless," he says as he looked down at his thighs.

"Say you deserve every horrible thing that happens to you."

"I d-deserve it," he says as a rough hand wipes away his tears.

He looked up at his ex-boyfriend, who was staring at him with a cat-like grin. He winced when fingers tightened on his chin, and a thumb pushed on his bottom lip, opening his mouth. "Now," he hears his ex say, "Let's put that pretty mouth to use." Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he yet again closed his eyes in shame as he let his ex use his body for his own pleasure. 

It was a repeat of yesterday.

The day before.

And the day before.

_Will it ever end?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet again, a sad chapter. It will get better probably but right now I'm a little down and this is how I project my feelings. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment!


	14. Suraisā

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, a bit of blood
> 
> (The title means Slicer in Japanese. You will see why as you read)

**December 25, 2010  
Time: 1:31 PM**

“Merry fucking Christmas.”

James rolled his eyes and pushed Thomas away. He and Thomas were heading out to the gardens because before lunch Aaron told him to meet him there. He had something to share. All-day, Thomas was stuck to James’ side, humming Christmas songs. Yes, it is Christmas, but they were in an asylum. There is no time for jolly.

“Ugh. Thomas, stop,” complained James swatting Thomas away. “Stop with the infuriating song.”

Thomas pouted and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders from behind. “Oh come on, Jemmy James. Who doesn’t like Deck the Halls?”

“Me,” said James. He gave up on trying to detach the older man from off him. He understood that Thomas was touch starved most of his life, but he didn’t have to hang on James all the time. Well, James guessed Thomas did have to depend on him since he was the first person to actually hug Thomas. James shook his head and pushed the door open. It was chilly outside since it was December, but it was a short walk to the greenhouse, so the two inmates didn’t have to stay out for long. Plus, they are from Virginia and spent a lot of time in France. It wasn’t that cold to them.

Thomas unwrapped his arms from James and grabbed his hand, pulling him along like it was a regular Sunday walk. James looked at Thomas, who was happily humming Jingle Bells with his eyes trained on the greenhouse. James has been Thomas’ friend since they were five, and he has seen the older man go through so much. James has been a quiet kid, good grades, perfect attendance. He was a goody toe shoes. But when James hit highschool with Thomas, all of that changed. He started drinking, smoking, he did a lot of illegal activities. His parents blamed Thomas. And they probably still do. James let a small smile appear on his face as he brought up his and Thomas’s laced finger and kissed the other man’s hand.

Thomas gave him a beaming smile that has only ever appeared around James. James smiled back before looking back at the greenhouse. He pushed open the and saw Aaron in between a row of African Violets and Chinese Hibiscus with his arms crossed, standing in front of a boy sitting on a turned over crate. Aaron looked over at them and then at their laced fingers and shook his head. “I’m glad you two could make it,” remarked Aaron. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and let go of James’s hand. James held in a whine of disappointment and watched Thomas walk over to the boy. “Who is he?”

Aaron tapped the boy’s foot with his own. “Tell him your name.”

The boy looked up and brushed his reddish-brown hair out his face. “My name is Samuel Seabury.”

“Samuel Seabury,” repeated Thomas. “Why does that sound familiar?”

Aaron looked at Thomas with a side-eye. “Agent S. Or also known as The Bishop.”

Thomas blinked lazily as a grin appeared on his face. “You’re telling me this is KG’s little plaything.”

Samuel seemed to bristle at that. “I am not his plaything.”

“Yeah sure, and I am not a homicidal maniac,” replied Thomas rolling his eyes.

Samuel looked up at him and asked, “Are you?”

“Take a guess,” sneered Thomas glaring down at the boy. 

James brushed past Aaron and wrapped his hand around Thomas’s wrist. To an outsider, it would just be James holding onto Thomas’s wrist, but Aaron and Thomas knew what it meant. Thomas took a calming breath and looked at Samuel. “Why are you here?”

Samuel shook his head. “I can’t tell.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes a little and said, “Why the hell not.”

Samuel crossed his arms and looked at the man. “I can’t because I’m not supposed to say. He told me to keep it a secret, so I shall not betray his trust.”

“Bull. Shit.” spat Thomas. He whipped around to look at Aaron, who was sitting on the table behind them on an empty spot. “Why the hell did you want us here.”

Aaron looked at him with a tilted head and said, “I saw him following the Revolutionary Set and us.”

“It’s The Revlounatries,” sighed James rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Same difference,” shrugged Aaron. “Anyway, I cornered him today and asked him what his deal was, but he wouldn’t say. So I told him to meet me here, and he stupidly came. I was hoping you could talk some sense into him, Tommy Boy.”

Thomas glared at him. “Firstly,” he hissed, “Do not call me Tommy Boy ever again, or you will find something sharp in a place it doesn’t belong. Secondly, he doesn’t look like he’s going to budge. I don’t want to waste my strength on someone I can snap over my knee like a twig.”

Samuel glared up at Thomas and made a small noise in the back of his throat that all three men ignored.

“So what do we do?” questioned Aaron sounding bored already.

“Let me give it a try,” said James.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Really, Jemmy, do you thi-” he received a squeeze on his wrist and shut his mouth, narrowing his eyes. He clenched his jaw and took his wrist out of James loosened grip and gestured over to the door. Aaron hopped off the table and muttered a small good luck before following Thomas out the door.

James watched them go and waited until the door was closed before grabbing a crate, turning it upside down, and sitting on it, so he was in front of Samuel. He clasped his hands in his lap and smiled at the boy. “So Samuel, do you like flowers?”

Samuel blinked at the question, a little caught off guard. “Y-yeah, I guess.”

James nodded. “I love flowers. I used to plant some in the backyard with my mom. It was relaxing. Do you enjoy gardening?”

Samuel shrugged and said, “Never gave it a try.”

“Would you like to?” smiled James.

Samuel frowned, “Isn’t it too cold for that?”

“That’s why we have a greenhouse, silly,” chuckled James. He got up and gestured for Samuel to follow him. “I’m just going to teach you the basics. Okay?”

Samuel nodded and looked at him warily. James led him over to where some pots stod with different types of soil and flower seeds. “First we are going to pour the soil, make sure it doesn’t pass the line in the pot. Then dig a small hole into the middle, plant seeds, and cover them up. Not that hard, right?”

“Yeah,” said Samuel.

James gave him a smile and then directed him through all the steps. They were hallways done when James smacked himself in the forehead. “I need to get the water. Be back.” he gave Samuel a smile, who returned it before walking away. Samuel continued to look at the different seeds, not noticing that the greenhouse door never even opened. That’s when he felt a cold blade placed near the nape of his neck.

“One rule,” said James, “Never turn your back on anyone. Now, why did KG send you here?”

Samuel swallowed a little and shook his head, wincing when the blade dug deeper. 

“I asked you a question, Samuel. I expect you to answer,” said James deadly calm.

Samuel took a shaky break and gripped the table. “And if I don’t?” he challenged.

James let out a tinkly laugh as he tugged the blade deeper, making a small amount of blood pool. He ignored Samuel’s pained whimpers as he trailed the blade from the nape of the boy’s neck to his ear, making a bloody half circle. It wasn’t deep enough to make him bleed that much. James knows that it hurts like hell, though. “If you don’t, I will leave pretty little scars along your body.”

Samuel tense when he felt the blade in the middle of his back. “Fine, I’ll tell you!”

James tsked a little. “Pity. I would’ve made you beautiful.” He took the blade away and turned Samuel around and looked at him with a blank face and crossed arms. “Talk.”

Samuel touched the mark from his neck to his ear and hissed, pulling his hand back. He looked down as he began to talk. “KG sent me to kept tabs on you guys along with Mr. W crew. Just mostly you guys, though.”

“Why?” questioned James.

“He wants to make sure you are doing your job correctly. If not, he’ll find someone better and replace you three,” said Samuel. 

James tilted his head. “Alright. This is what you’re going to do. Everything he tells you, you will report back to me.”

Samuel’s eyes snapped up as he wildly shook his head. “No! I am loyal to KG only!”

“You sure about that?” asked James innocently. “You just gave up part of his plan. Some loyalty that is. It would be a shame if someone would report that.”

Samuel looked at him with wide eyes and said, “You wouldn’t.” James just blinked at him. Samuel sat up straighter when he thought of something. “If you report me, you’ll out yourself. You would be destroyed.” grinned Samuel. His grin dropped at James next words, though.

“You think I’m scared of KG?” chuckled James. “He’s like a fucking puppy to me. Nothing but amusement. If I go down, you go down with me. So what will it be?”

Samuel stared at him for the longest before nodding. “Fine. I’ll report back to you.”

“Good!” grinned James. He dropped the blade and headed back to the door before stopping when he heard a call of “wait!” Turning around, he saw Samuel with a cloth on his neck where the scratch that James made laid.

“Who are you?” asked Samuel with furrowed eyebrows. 

James’ grin was sharp. “Just call me Suraisā.” He saw Samuel’s eyes widen in realization and let out another tinkly laugh. His signature laugh before turning and heading out the greenhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What do you guys think of our Jemmy James?


	15. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drugs, alcohol, rape, unsafe sex, abortion, self-harm, death

**April 1, 1999  
Time: 12:07 AM**

He should have left the first time. He should have walked away. He should have told the principal. He should have made sure they didn’t do this to anyone else. He should have made sure they didn’t give this to anyone else. Should have done better. Should have said no.

But once the cigarette touched his lips, he couldn’t seem to stop.

It started off simple enough. Just a couple of smokes behind the school with some football players, cheerleaders, and band kids. They didn’t smoke much, just two or three cigarettes. He didn’t join the morning “session.” Wanted to keep his wits together during the day. He only smokes when he has a stressful day at school. That was, maybe, one or two days. Then he failed three tests in a row in the same class, making him get a D. He started smoking five days a week. He got kicked off the football team. Seven days a week. Dad starts getting drunk more and more. Morning and nights. Dad starts beating his siblings and him. Morning, afternoon, and night seven days a week.

He then carved more. He went to a party with a couple of friends. They weren’t allowed since it was a college party, but everyone was drunk and high, so they never noticed a couple of high school kids slipping in. He wandered into the basement of a fraternity and watched as they sniffed some cocaine. One of the boys noticed him and invited him over. He was tempted to walk away, but he stayed. That night he had so much coke that he couldn’t tell; rather, all happiness was from the drugs or excitement from the party. That night he had unprotected sex with the same boy that invited him over. Luckily he didn’t contract anything. He promised that was the last time he would get drunk and try drugs.

He was wrong.

He ended up going to one of my friend’s houses after school. She was a pretty brunette. But he wasn’t into her. She wasn’t into him. They were friends. She invited him over, and they broke into her father’s liquor cabinet. They took Hennessy, Gin, Vodka, Tequila, Bourbon, you name it, they stole it. Luckily, her parents weren’t home, so they could push all the bottles into her cheerleader duffle bag, walk out the house, and head to a local skate park. Once they arrived, they were greeted by their friends. One of them, a hippie-looking dude, offered him a joint. He took it and watched as he lit the bottom. He frowned a little, but all his friends encouraged him to take a hit, so he did. He ended up having five joints that night, along with two bottles of whiskey. He woke up with a hangover and in bed with two different people. Again, he didn’t have anything.

He promised himself that he would stop.

He needed to stop.

This had to stop.

Then his dad accidentally hit his little brother with a glass bottle. 

His brother went into surgery. He waited anxiously in the hospital, trying to calm his frantic younger siblings. His dad was in a holding cell. They couldn’t press charges since no one was home at the time his baby brother got hit. They waited for new, and then a doctor came and said they lost him for a moment but was able to get him back and complete the surgery. The doctor told them to come back tomorrow to visit him. They did it for two weeks. Then he got a call on the home phone that his brother passed in his sleep. Their dad came back that night and took his anger out on him and his siblings. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he popped open a bottle of wine and sat in his room with the door locked, looking at his brother’s pictures until he finished the bottle. 

After that night, he asked a friend of his what he should do. They gave him an address and told him to come. They told him he won’t regret it.

He did.

But he didn’t.

He went to the warehouse and saw different types of drugs and alcohol littering the place. People were dancing, their sweaty bodies grinding against each other as the DJ played some type of remix. Some handed him a small back of cocaine and a red cup full of something, and he got lost that night. He felt at home. 

He got a call a week later by an unknown number. Some girl he must have slept with said she was pregnant. He told her he was gay. He asked what she was going to do. She said she didn’t want a gay guy baby with disgust in her tone. She was aborting it. He didn’t mind. He didn’t care. He doesn’t even remember the bitch. 

He stayed sober after that for five days.

Until his dad touched him.

He didn’t let the man get far. He kicked him in the face before he could even think of taking off his pants. 

Then to forget, he drunk again. He punched the mirror during his drunken stupor and saw the glass shards on his floor. He collapsed to his knees and put the bottle down. It spilled, but he didn’t mind the alcohol on the ground. He grabbed a glass shard and twisted it in his hand, looking at his reflection. He then pressed it to his skin and sliced. It. Was. Amazing. 

So now, here he was. Curled in his shower, fully clothed under the shower. The cold water was soaking his clothes, and his teeth were starting to chatter, but he didn’t care. He didn’t think his dad was capable of doing anything beyond a few drunken hits. But his dad was able to accomplish what he wanted to do all those months ago. He felt so dirty. So unclean. _So used._ He didn’t want to take his clothes off to see what marks laid beneath them. He felt everything. He might have to go to the hospital to check to make sure there was no permanent damage. But right now?

He glanced over at the blade that laid on the soap holder.

Right now, he wanted to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was really dark but I was feeling sad when I wrote this. I'm sorry. Please please do not ever drink, take drugs, self-harm, none of that. Please. If you any issues or something you need to talk about talk to someone you can trust please never keep it to yourself. There are people out there to help you.
> 
> That is all I have to say. How did you like this chapter?


	16. Suraisā and Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentioning of cutting people

**January 22, 2011  
Time: 5:20 AM**

“Does anyone know what the fuck a suraisā is?” questioned Hercules.

All eyes turned to him with a raised eyebrow. It was only twenty minutes into breakfast, and they just all sat down—they as in the SMFDR’s sitting down with The Revoulnatries. People in _Mess Hall B_ have noticed a slight shift in the air ever since the new arrivals. They have seen that the new arrivals always sit in the middle table even though no one else dared too. They weren’t sure if the arrivals were friends with The Revolunatries, but they didn’t question it. Fear of getting hurt, or even worse, killed, kept their mouth shut and eyes trained on their own tables.

“It means slicer in Japanese,” said Alexander taking a mango off John’s plate, ignoring the look he was getting from the curly-haired boy. “Why?”

Hercules shrugged a little. “I heard someone mention it on my way here a couple of days ago, but I forgot about it until now.”

“Do you mean what is suraisā or who is suraisā?” questioned Lafayette.

Hercules gave him a bewildered look. “There’s a difference?”

Lafayette rolled his eyes and looked at his cousin. “Please explain it to him. You were there during the time.”

Thomas chuckled and nodded. He took a sip of his juice before talking. “Yes suraisā means slicer, but there was this killer in France a couple of years back that gained the name Suraisā. No one knew where he originated from, they said that he would cut his victims, but it would never be the same. Sometimes he would just leave scratches along their body and wait for them to bleed out. Sometimes he would even cut them open. But it was never the same for each victim. The only similarity would be an S carved somewhere on their skin.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” muttered John. “Did they name him Suraisā, or he named himself?”

Thomas stabbed his eggs as he said, “I think he named himself that. I heard he sent a letter to a police station at one point that had his name. There was more on the letter, but I’m not sure what.”

“That is also how we know the Suraisā gender. He put it in the letter,” added Aaron. 

“Where did you hear this?” asked Thomas looking at Hercules.

Hercules shrugged a little. “I was just passing by a small corner where a boy was muttering something, and I caught the word suraisā.”

“Do you think he could be here?” questioned Alexander raising an eyebrow.

“Doubt it,” said Lafayette picking up a strawberry, “But let’s not worry about that. Anyone heard any exciting news lately?”

Everyone just shrugged a little before John piped up with, “I heard they are finally allowing visitation.”

All eyes turned to him in surprise. Visitation wasn’t something that happened in Yorktown Asylum. Hell, it isn’t something that usually happened in asylums point-blank. More of a prison thing, right? Well, Yorktown did have visitation at one point. It was when the building first opened. It was called Yorktown Prison at that point. Just a place you sent prisons when there wasn’t any more room in regular prisons and jails. But one day, the prison brought in a gang that was so crazy that they started turning other prisoners insane and killing some who wouldn’t follow them. There was visitation two months after the crew came, and one of the prisoners killed their visitor cause they were turned insane by the gang. They stopped visitation then. That was 35 years ago.

“Are you sure?” asked Lafayette.

John nodded and said, “Yeah. I heard a couple of guards talking about it as I headed out to the garden yesterday. I think they said they will do group visitations to start off.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Group visitations?”

“It’s when there are about three to five inmates in a room with two guards and their visitors,” explained Alexander.

Aaron nodded and went back to playing with his food as James asked, “When did they say visitations will start?”

“I think next Sunday, maybe?” said John a little unsurely. He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “I am not exactly sure. I didn’t get to hear much since I was walking at the time. They will probably make an announcement about it about three days before.”

“Are you absolutely positive that there will be a visitation? Cause I don’t want to give my hopes up, man,” said Hercules.

John rolled his eyes a little and narrowed them at the burly man. “Yes I am sure, Herc. I might have been walking, but I am not completely deaf. You gotta keep your ears and eyes open at this place. Never know what will happen.” 

Alexander saw Thomas look at John briefly and narrowed his eyes in thought. He frowned a little and turned to John. “They would have to tell people, families and friends, that it is alright for them to visit them.”

“That would take a lot,” said James looking around the crowded mess hall.

Lafayette shrugged a little and said, “That is why you have technology.”

“Shoot a quick email and boom everyone knows,” said Thomas.

“Who has the patience to do that?” deadpanned Aaron.

Thomas shrugged a single shoulder as he looked at the other man. “Who knows, Burr.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head, and looked back down at his plate. Soon everyone went back to their individual conversations at the table. Aaron kept his eyes on his tray, Thomas and Lafayette talked about some french pastries, Hercules joined in discussion with John and James, while Alexander stayed in his own thoughts. 

The first thing is the Suraisā person. It is odd that someone here would know about a killer from France. He never even heard of the person before. The only way someone would know about the killer was from someone from France. Alexander knew it couldn’t have been Lafayette since he wasn’t in France when the killer was at large. Thomas seemed to know a lot about the killer, but no serial killer brags about themselves. Aaron appears unlikely because he looked like he didn’t know the full story but James. James was quiet during the whole talk of the Suraisā. Could he be? No. Maybe?

The next thought was about the visitations. It was a brief thought on one thing. Who would visit him? He killed his foster family. And it wouldn’t be like they would see him if they were still alive. He was an orphan. He didn’t know enough people, and the ones he did know were in here with him. Or they hated him. But he did know one guy. Would he come and see him? 

Alexander sighed a little. He didn’t care if the man came and saw him or not. It’s not like they were family. No matter what the man said. Alexander had no family. He had no one. He had no home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious questions you guys: Should I continue this? Is anyone even enjoying this?
> 
> Anyone, hope you liked this chapter!


	17. Visitation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew is all I have to say

**January 30, 2011  
Time: 1:35 PM**

It was visitation day, and honestly, Alexander wanted to stay in his cell. He thought he was going to, but when a guard came to his door and told him it was time to go, Alexander was confused. He followed the guard, hands in pockets as he looked around. He was wondering where the guard was taking him. But once they were walking down the steps to the first floor, Alexander knew precisely where they were going. Alexander passed by some closed doors, which he knew a group of people were in there. He turned his head to look back in front of him as the guard pauses and grabs a key, unlocking it. 

“Go in,” commanded the guard.

Alexander glowered at the guard before walking in, watching the guard close and lock the door. When he turned around, he surveyed the room. It was bigger than the space where integrations happen. It has gray tiles and white walls. Three circle tables were placed around the room with three to four chairs around them. There was a door on the opposite side of the room, but Alexander didn’t deem it essential. He was greeted by the sight of Hercules leaning against the wall in front of the middle table. Lafayette was sitting on a table twirling a pocket knife in his hand while John sat with his feet, crossed at the ankle, at the middle table. All three men looked up when Alexander walked in, and grins appeared on their faces.

“Nice for you to join us,” said Hercules.

Alexander chuckled and walked over to John and kissed his cheek before taking a seat next to him. “This is convenient, isn’t it?”

Lafayette let out a laugh as he said, “Right _mon ami._ I said the said thing when I walked in and noticed these two idiots.”

“Hey!” said John taking his feet from off the table. “Hercules is dumber than me.”

“Wow...I can’t even argue with the truth,” shrugged Hercules.

Alexander chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed John’s hand to play with it as he talked. “Do you guys have the same thoughts as me?”

Lafayette hummed and flipped the pocket knife in his hand before catching, flipping it open. “That he is coming to talk to us, then yes. We are on, how you say, the same page.”

“Firstly, where did you get the knife. Secondly, why would he need to talk to us?” questioned Hercules.

Lafayette shrugged and said, “I always had the knife. I’m able to hide it in my bun. And we do work for him so he would want to talk to his employees.”

Alexander hummed a little. He watched as Hercules and Lafayette went back and forth in friendly banter. He turned to John and asked, “Anything new with Burr?”

John shook his head. “Not really. He did tell me that someone was following us at one point, but they took care of them.”

“They’re...helping us?” questioned Alexander raising an eyebrow. 

John shrugged a little, not sure himself. Alexander frowned down at the table as he pursed his lips in thought. But he didn’t think long before the door on the other side of the room opened. Even Lafayette and Hercules stopped their banter, turned flirting to look at the door in interest. First, it was a guard that opened the door, and then a man walked it. He had sparkling brown eyes, a shaved head, and a smile on his face. His outfit consisted of a three-piece black suit with a white shirt and striped tie. The man nodded to the guard, who closed the door leaving the man in the room with the three inmates. 

Lafayette let out a squeal and ran to the man and hugged him. “Mr. W!!”

The man chuckled and hugged the Frenchman back. “I told you guys you can call me George. You have been working for me long enough.”

“Lafayette was right,” mused Hercules.

Lafayette rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the Irishman before letting go of George and moved to his seat back on the table. “Of course, I was right. Who else would see all of us?”

Hercules shrugged and moved off the wall to shake George’s hand. “Long time, no see, sir.”

George nodded and shook his hand before sitting down at the table where John and Alexander are at. “It has been. I was surprised to hear from Meade that they were opening up visitation.”

“We were just as surprised as you,” commented John. “How’s Martha?”

George smiled at the thought of his wife. “She is fine. She’s looking over everything while I’m here.”

Alexander tilted his head a little. “Why are you here? I know it is visitation, but it is odd that all four of us are in here simultaneously, and the guards didn’t even question it. And there aren’t any guards in here like there is supposed to be, so I assume you have something to discuss with us.” 

George chuckled lightly but nodded and said, “Always the perspective one, Alex.”

“I have to be when you’re friends with these three,” deadpanned Alexander. 

Lafayette gasped dramatically and laid a hand on his chest. “How dare you? I am perspective when I want to be; thank you very much.”

Hercules snorted a little, and Lafayette shot him a look. The Irishman shrugged and moved to from the wall and sat down in between George and John. The Frenchman huffed a little and moved from his position on the table, grabbed his pocket knife, flipped it closed, and pulled up a chair between George and Alexander. John let out a chuckle before letting out a small “oof” when Alexander elbowed him in the ribs. John narrowed his eyes at him, but Alexander smiled and kissed the Southerner’s nose in apology. John grinned before looking at George. Soon all eyes were on the oldest man in the room waiting for information. 

George smiled at his agents and then laced his fingers on the table as he got down to business. “I was just aware that some transfers from Bastille Asylum arrived. Is that true?” He received four nods, so he continued with, “Who are they?”

“Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr, and James Madison,” replied Lafayette. “Thomas is my cousin. The one I was talking to you about, remember.

George hummed and nodded. “Yes, I remember you mentioning a cousin when we first met. Has anything peculiar happened since they have arrived?”

John decided to speak up. “I share a shift with Burr. He told me a couple of days ago that someone was following us. Someone by the last name Seabury I think? Burr said that he, Jefferson, and Madison had taken care of it, but I’m not sure what they meant by taken care of it.”

“For me, I overheard them talking in the library. They were trying to find information on all of us. They only so far know about John, but that is still risky since John has younger siblings. They have a task or something, so I assume they are working for someone. Maybe someone over in Europe since that is where they came from,” said Alexander. “I also feel like something is up with James, but I’m sure what,” he added. 

George nodded and frowned in thought. “Anything else?”

“Yeah,” started Hercules, “I don’t know if it relates to them, but I heard someone muttering about suraisā. Which I know is...or was...a killer in France. Ruthless, he is.”

George hummed again and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head. “I heard of a Seabury. Samuel, I think his first name is. I got the name from Lee.”

“Ah Agent Bed-Shitter,” mumbled John, but it caused the other three inmates to cover their mouths to hide their giggles.

George shook his head fondly but let out a small chuckle. “Yes him. He called me from Britain the other day. He’s spying on our rival organization. He heard the head of the gang, KG, talking about how Samual Seabury was here at the asylum to gather information on my own organization.”

“So KG sent Seabury over to spy on us,” said Lafayette. “And then Thomas and his friends notice this and put a stop to it. I know my cousin, and he just doesn’t do anything out of the kindness of his heart. There is something we’re missing. Do you know what Seabury looks like?”

George looked at him and said, “Reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.”

Hercules slapped the table, making everyone look at him in surprise. He grinned at them and said, “That’s the boy I heard muttering about Suraisā!”

“So Seabury knows who the Suraisā is,” said Alexander, “The only way you would know is if you were in Britain or France at one time. I don’t know who else Seabury talked to, but he talked to Jefferson, Burr, and James, and they came from France. He had to get the name from them. The only way they would get the name was if one of them talked to him about the killer, which seems unlikely.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to say one of them is Suraisā?”

Alexander nodded. “That. And that maybe they are working for KG.”

Lafayette frowned a little and said, “What makes you think they work for KG?”

“It’s obvious,” smiled Alexander. “Think about it. We never had any problems before with the other gang while in here. Then all of a sudden, three new people arrive, and someone starts following us. This someone following us works for KG. The three new people confront the stalker, and now the stalker is muttering about a killer that the three new people heard of. These three new people come from Europe, which is KG’s base of operation. When they first arrived, I asked Burr what brought them here, and he said fighting. We all know you don’t just transfer to Yorktown because of fighting. The last time someone transferred here, it was because they were used to spy on the asylum. And that was KG did. He sent someone, or someones, to spy on us. And Seabury was his backup plan to make sure these someones did their jobs right. Then Seabury planned backfired because he got caught by the people he was sent to spy on. Now he knows of a killer that originated in France. He only talked to three people from France. When Hercules asked who Suraisā was, Burr barely knew which crossed him out. Thomas knew too much, which can cross him out because no serial killer brags that much. But James was quiet. Quiet until we started talking about visitation.”

Everyone was silent as they listened to Alexander explain what he had failed to realize early on. He should have known. Should’ve pinpointed it. But he was not putting the puzzle pieces in gently. Instead, he was forcing them together, which never works. It just makes the pieces harder to place together, so you would just end up with a mess. But now he got it. Now he pieced it. Once Alexander was finished talking, he took a deep breath and let it out to calm his racing heart. He looked up and saw shock faces all around. Frowning, he said, “What?”

“They work for KG,” is what John says.

“James is Suraisā,” is what Lafayette muttered.

“That actually makes sense,” is what George mused.

“Holy shit,” is all Hercules could say.

Alexander smiled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think


	18. Visitation Day Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ????

**January 30, 2011  
Time: 2:10 PM**

"Alright, lets recap," said John, "The SMFDR's-"

"Who?" interrupted George, confused. 

"It's Thomas and his friends' group name," said Lafayette. George nodded and gestured to John to continue. 

John nodded and continued. "So they work for KG. Which are our rivals, and they were sent here on a task to spy on us. Maybe even murder us, who knows. The most shy and reserved guy in the group is a mass murder who slices people up. Now, what does James have anything to do with this?"

Alexander rolled his eyes and said, "Cause Jefferson and Burr obviously don't know that James is the Suraisā, and Seabury isn't going to say shit. So since we know, we can use it as blackmail. We can really see what they are up to."

"It would be good to have him on our side," commented Hercules. 

"What happens if he does not agree?" argued John. "We can not just stand up and confront him. He fucking slices people."

Lafayette shrugged and looked at George. "Any ideas?"

George pursed his lips for a bit. "John's right. You can't just go up to him but maybe ease the conversation into the direction. And when he figures it out, then you strike. If he agrees, we can figure out what KG is planning and be one step ahead of him and destroy him once and for all."

"Can we really destroy him with a small amount of information?" questioned Lafayette almost worriedly. "I mean, we are already restricted in this place. We can hardly go do our jobs without getting found out. Sure we have some unloyal guards and inmates that work for you, but can we honestly trust them? One day we could get discovered, and they won't hesitate to put us in an electric chair."

Alexander patted the Frenchman's hand and said, "We can destroy him, Laf. We have been getting information on him for years. We have even managed to destroy one of his bases here in America. We are close to getting rid of him, and once he is gone, the other gangs out there will be easy peasy to get rid of."

Lafayette bit his lip and nodded. "But what about us getting caught?"

"Then we will figure something out," said John, "But do we even have any more missions here?" He directed this question and George.

George shrugged a little and said, "You might do, but I will give them to other agents who go here. I need you four to stay on the other three cases. They are more crucial than anyone or anything else at this moment. If we can get them on our side, then we have a large advantage over KG. You never send your useless agents out to spy and do your dirty work. You always send the finest ones, and that is what KG did. Once they are on our side, they can become spies for us."

"What if they betray us? What happens then?" questioned Hercules.

George sighed a little and said, "Then we will have to come up with a plan for that once we are deep enough. Right now, we need to focus on how to get them on our side."

"Well I share a job with Thomas," supplied Lafayette.

"Same with James and me," said Alexander.

"Burr and I share a job," said John leaning back in his chair.

George nodded and grinned. "Well this is perfect. Each of you guys can talk to them and report back to Hercules so he may tell Meade who will tell me."

Hercules hummed and asked, "But they all know we are friends. What do we do if they start asking questions?"

"Then we tell them a partial truth," said Alexander looking at the Irishman, "We don't want them to get a full idea of what we are trying to do, but we want to at least drop a couple of hints or something. They should be smart enough to understand what we are trying to do. Knowing them, they will discuss what is happening, and they will come to an agreement."

George cleared his throat, gaining all of their attention. "I hate to interrupt, but what is the power dynamic of these SMFDR's?"

All four inmates looked at each other, and then the other tree looked at Alexander. Alexander rolled his eyes and said, "It is difficult to tell sometimes. You would automatically assume Jefferson because of how he acts, but I would say James based on observation. It seems like he has a way to keep both Jefferson and Burr in line. But he plays like he is second in command, but he is obviously the leader in his own way. Burr is kind of just there for the ride, I guess. He listens to them, but at the same time, he doesn't. As I said before, Jefferson acts like the leader, but I would say he is more like James' right-hand man. His brawn to James' brain, you know."

George nodded as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Alright. Based on that, we need to pay a lot of attention to Thomas and James. Moreso James, since you said he is the leader. You would have to make it seem like you are feeding a lot of information to Thomas, but in reality, James is the one who knows mostly everything. Based on that fact and what I gathered from this conversation, Thomas will talk to them, and James, nine times out of ten, would put them on the right track. Which hopefully in his mind would be our side."

The inmates looked a little skeptical, but they nodded anyway. They were not sure how this plan would work out. It might take some time, but at the same time, it might not. The hard part would be getting the other three to actually agree to this little manipulation. Cause that is exactly what it is. Once a guard came back and told them they had two minutes, the Revolutionaries decided to go through with this plan at the beginning of February. It might give them time to think up what to say and avoid suspension. They headed out the room and towards their cells with frazzled brains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and probably didn't make much sense because I have been busy and my brain feels like mush. But I'll try to do better! Tell me how you liked it.


	19. According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: manipulation??? maybe???

**February 11, 2011  
Time: 8:05 PM**

George leaned back in his leather chair and rubbed his temples groaning. He just got some information that KG was planning some big event that would almost destroy America. George doesn’t know if it means KG would physically or emotionally destroy America, but George doesn’t like those odds either way. All he knows is that it involves a significant public attraction somewhere in New York. To keep an eye out, George sent some people to survey the state’s biggest tourist attractions. So far, they have reported nothing suspicious, but that doesn’t ease his worry. 

George placed his hands back down on the table before looking through his desk drawer. He pulled out a notepad and flipped to today’s date and began scanning the paper. He used this notepad to keep all his meetings in check just in case his secretary forgets to mention one. Which happens more than you think. He looked to see he had a double meeting in a few minutes and fixed his desk to make it look better. Just as he putting pens back in his pencil holder, the door opened to show Benjamin Tallmadge walking in. George raised an eyebrow and asked, “Where’s Meade?”

Tallmadge sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and said, “He couldn’t make it since they needed him to break up a fight at the asylum, so he sent me. He told me the fight wasn’t between any of our own.”

George nodded. “That’s good, that’s good. So he told you the information needed?”

Tallmadge nodded and said, “He told me everything he knows. And he said someone else was coming to this meeting as well?”

“Oh, yes,” said George. 

“Do they work as a guard in the asylum as well?” questioned Tallmadge.

George chuckled a little. “Not quite.”

Just then, the door opened, and Tallmadge turned around to see who was walking it. A young lady with brown curly hair in a bun walked in wearing a white shirt, a bright yellow blazer, blue jeans, and black flats. She walked in and sat down in the other chair. “Sorry, I’m a bit late, Mr. W. My sisters were holding me up asking where I was going.”

“What did you tell them?” asked George.

“Just that I was going out for drinks with a few friends. They always leave me alone when I say that,” chuckled the girl.

George smiled and nodded. He turned to Tallmadge and gestured to the young lady. “Tallmadge met Phoenix.”

“Phoenix, huh?” said Tallmadge, “How you get that name?”

“It’s from my childhood, actually. But that isn’t important,” she held out her hand and said, “But call me Peggy since that is my name.”

Tallmadge shook her hand before turning to George. “Who should go first?”

George hummed a little before, saying, “You.”

Tallmadge nodded and sat up a bit straighter in his seat. “According to Meade from Mulligan, Jefferson, Burr, and Madison are catching one. From Lafayette, he said that he has seen Jefferson whispering to Burr and Madison during breakfast, lunch, and dinner before looking at them. From Laurens, he said Burr isn’t saying much. Pretty much the same as before, but he does feel him looking at him for a few minutes before his stare’s weight disappears. He isn’t sure if this is a good or bad thing considering the information that Burr has on his family, but he will keep us posted daily. From Hamilton, he said that Madison has caught on pretty fast. He is aware that we know that he is Suraisā but hasn’t said anything verbally to Hamilton, but he can see it in his eyes. He said he will see if he could crack Madison a bit more.”

George nodded along, making down quick notes as Tallmadge talked. They all knew James would be the fastest to figure out, so all he needs is a little push, and he’ll be on their side. Aaron might be a bit harder since he doesn’t seem to talk, but he would be easy to get once they had James on their side. Including Thomas. George sat his pen down and looked at Peggy. “Tell me what you got?”

Peggy nodded and sat back in her chair, completely relaxed. “Since he doesn’t know what I do, let me explain before I get started. I am a psychologist at Yorktown. So are my sisters, the only difference is that I work here as well. Now my patient is Burr, so I can get more information than everyone else since he is forced to talk to me. I had made him feel a bit comfortable around me for him to tell me he feels sort of suspicious of some of the other inmates. He wouldn’t give me names, but I would think he is talking about the Revoluantries. He said he feels like these inmates have something planned involving him or his friends. So with that, I can conclude that Burr is sort of aware of what we’re doing but is trying to piece everything together. So I might be able to get a bit more out of him next time I see him.”

“When is that?” asked Tallmadge.

Peggy held up a finger and pulled out her phone. She pulled up the calendar and looked at it. “Okay. The next time we are meant to show up at Yorktown is the 25th of February, which isn’t far.” 

George nodded and sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together on his desk. “So, this is what you two will do.” They both looked up, paying attention to get their assignments. George looked at Tallmadge and said, “I need you to keep in close contact with Meade because I have a small hunch that they are catching on to him, and we don’t need that. So tell him to keep you posted so you may report to me so Meade can gain the staff of Yorktown trust back.”

Tallmadge nodded and said, “Yes, sir.”

George looked over at Peggy and said, “I need you to squeeze enough information out of Burr as you can. He seems like the easiest one to crack even if he doesn’t think so. James already knows, but what I can gather, he isn’t keen on talking, so Burr is the next best thing cause Jefferson seems like he would get physically. Luckily we have Lafayette on our side so he can talk to Jefferson calmly since they are family.”

Peggy gave a small salute and said, “Yes, Mr. W.”

“Your sister works with Alexander, correct?” questioned George. When he received a nod, he smiled and said, “Great. How is that working out.”

Peggy grinned and said, “She is smitten, sir. Just a few more nudges, then I can let her in.”

“And your older sister?” asked George.

Peggy bit her lip a little and said, “Not sure. I feel like she knows or at least knows bits and pieces. But I would be able to tell her once Eliza is onboard. Angie always listens to her more than me.”

George nodded. “Alright. Keep working on that. Phoenix, Tallmadge, you are dismissed. “The two stood up and gave him a nod before heading out the room. George sat back and stared at the fish tank in the corner of his office. Everything is going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you're thinking!


	20. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter. No major warnings.

**February 20th, 2011  
Time: 1:36 PM**

Alexander was sitting in the library during the break time reading over some medieval texts. Alexander isn't sure how the asylum got a book this old, but it is undoubtedly an exciting read. He would usually spend his break time with his friends, but he saw Lafayette and Hercules making out in the courtyard, and he turned right back around and went inside. He would've joined John in the gym but well. The man went to the gym. Alexander wants no part of that train ride. So now he was pouring over several different books translating one small medieval text in his notebook. It's just one section that he knew was labeled _Weapons & How to Use Them_, which seems helpful in his case. It might not have the same materials to build these weapons, but he knows he could piece together something to get the desired weaponry. 

He looked up when he noticed a shadow and smiled a little. "Hey, Jamie."

"Hey Alex," said James as he sat down with his own books at the large round table. 

Alexander went back to his book and traced one symbol from the book to the picture of a bone to the word _os_ in Latin. He then looked at the name next to it and then an image of metal maybe, and then traced it to the word _culter_ , which means knife. Bone Knife. Huh. Alexander wrote that down and continued on. He wasn't sure what James was working on, but he could hear the flipping of pages. Alexander continued with his work as a variety of sounds went in and out his ear. He heard a book closing and sigh. Alexander looked up with furrowed eyebrows at James.

James looked at him with tiredness shining in his pale blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexander, genuinely confused. 

James sighed and rubbed his temple. "You three, John, Lafayette, and yourself, have been toying with us for a while now. You guys are obviously aware of what I am. Who I am. Why don't you just tell me what the hell you want so we can come to an agreement." 

Alexander closed his notebook and looked at the other boy. "Alright." He leaned in closer and whispered, "We know you work for KG."

James leaned into and whispered back, "And I know you work for Mr. W."

"How did you figure that out?" questioned Alexander raising an eyebrow. He didn't want to admit that he was a bit shocked, but he was.

James shrugged and said, "It doesn't take a genius to notice the signs. Now, what do you want?"

"We want you on our side," said Alexander.

James frowned a little. "Why? I work for a rival organization. I could easily call KG up and tell him about all of this."

Alexander nodded. "Yeah you could," he smiled, "But I know you won't. If I know, one thing about serial killers is that they don't like to be tied down. They don't like to follow anyone else's rules but their own. Which is odd for you since you have a boss. Now either you now have a heart, or you have a reason to work for him."

"Firstly I don't work for him," hissed James, "He is not my boss no matter what others say. I do not respect that man. Never has. Never will. Yes, I have a reason, but that isn't what you're here. Don't worry about that little fact. You don't need to know. What's in it for me if I agree?"

Alexander leaned back a little and said, "Immunity. We are one of the biggest underground organizations in all of America. We will be unstoppable once we get rid of KG once and for all. You said it yourself. You don't respect him, so nothing is stopping you from becoming a double agent."

"You're right," said James. "What about Thomas and Burr?"

"It would be nice to have them as well, but only you can convince them," said Alexander.

James licked his lips as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I can do that. What you need me to do."

Alexander grinned. "Just get enough information from KG as you can and report it back to us."

"That's all?" questioned James, "I've been doing that. I guess you already know about Samuel. I cornered him, and now he's feeding his information he gets from KG to me. Then I could give it to you. Just tell Mr. W that if he wants us involved in this, he needs to trust us. He needs to trust me."

"Deal," said Alexander.

James shook his head and said, "No. I need to hear it from him. I need to see his face when he says he could trust me. Until then, I'm not saying anything."

Alexander studied the other man's faces before nodding. "I can arrange that. Anything else you would like me to pass on?"

James hummed a little and shook his head. "No. Just that."

"Alright. Consider it a deal," grinned Alexander. "But how are you going to get Jefferson and Burr to get on our side?"

James settled in his chair and cracked the book back open and started reading as he said, "Don't worry about it. I got this."

Alexander raised an eyebrow but shook his head, chuckling a bit. He opened his notebook again. Now that they have James on their side, and eventually Jefferson and Burr, Alexander knows they are a few steps closer to completing their goals. Now he just needs to give Eliza a little nudge. Oh well. He will in about five days. He went back to reading and translating with a small smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	21. I’m in love with a criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Manipulation???

**February 25, 2011  
Time: 9:42 PM**

Eliza was sitting on the couch of the apartment she shared with her sisters watching a romantic comedy and eating popcorn and M&M’s. She has just gotten back with Angelica from Yorktown Asylum, but Peggy was still there cause her appointment came later than her older sisters. Angelica was up in her room, doing whatever, which left Eliza to stay in the living room to see when Peggy would arrive. 

One thing they tell you before you apply for a position at the asylum was to not get attached. Do not get attached to the job. Do not get attached to the patients. Eliza knows Angelica hasn’t; she doesn’t even bat an eyelash or feel anything as she walks through the asylum halls heading to the room. Eliza knows that Peggy only got attached to the job. She knows how excited her younger sister was to receive the email that you got a job there.

But Eliza?

She broke both of those.

She got attached to the job and a patient. Honestly, she tried not to. She really did! Not many people would want to be a psychologist for insane people, but most seem normal to her. She doesn’t think they are insane, just misunderstood. They were misguided in their life, which made them do bad things that got them into the place. Eliza wanted to help them so badly, so she applied. Then she got her first patient Alexander Hamilton. The first two weeks, it was mostly business, but in the third week, he started flirting. She didn’t want to give in, but it has been ages since a man has shown interest in her. Even though he is a patient and Eliza is supposed to help him, she wanted to help him more. She wanted to get him better in the asylum people’s eyes and get him out of that place.

That is why she eagerly agreed to do what he asked of her today. 

**~Flashback~**

_“Betsey, I have a question for you,” said Alexander. He had the elbow of his right arm on the table with his head resting in his palm. He was staring at her with his intense brown eyes._

_Eliza swallowed a little at the look but nodded. “Go ahead.”_

_Alexander smiled at her and asked, “Do you want to help me?”_

_Eliza frowned a little in confusion. “Aren’t I already helping you? We finally talked a bit about the past. Even it was what led you here. And you seem 10% percent lighter because of it.”_

_Alexander chuckled and shook his head and said, “No, no. Not that type of help. I was asking if you want to help me get out of here.”_

_Eliza’s frown deepens. Isn’t that what she just said. By talking about a bit of his past, it could help get all the anger he might have boiling inside out so that her boss could see that Alexander is ready to join the real world as a citizen yet again. “I am not sure what you mean,” she said._

_Alexander smiled. “How about I ask a different question. Do you like me, Eliza?”_

_Her eyes widened a little at the question. Was she that obvious in her affections for the man? She didn’t want to be since dating him will be against the rules of her job and her moral code. Eliza felt heat rise on her pale cheeks and coughed a little, hoping that her blush would go down. “I-I’m not sure what you mean…”_

_“Oh, don’t play coy lovely,” purred Alexander, “I have seen the way you look at me. Your eyes give it away. But do you like me enough to help me?”_

_Eliza looked down and fiddled with her blue pen. “I don’t know..”_

_Alexander hummed and sat back a little. “That’s too bad...I thought I meant something to you..”_

_Eliza looked up at him with wide eyes. “You do! You really do!”_

_“You’re just saying that,” said Alexander shaking his head. “Let’s just continue.”_

_Eliza shook her head rapidly and said, “No, no, I’m sorry if I made you upset. I just didn’t know if my feelings were showing, and if they did that, you would hate me for it.”_

_Alexander looked at her and said, “I could never hate you for feelings Betsey’s it’s a human emotion. Everyone gets them.”_

_Eliza nibbled on her bottom lip as she continued to play with her pen. “Well...what did you need me to do?”_

_Alexander grinned and said, “I need you to talk to your sister. Peggy.”_

_Eliza frowned a bit. “Peggy? What about her?”_

_“She will explain everything. Whenever you see her again. I need you to admit your feelings for me to her. Sisters share stuff like that, right?” Eliza nodded, which made Alexander smile. “Good. So you should sit down and talk to her about it. I don’t want to start anything if your sisters aren’t on board.”_

_Eliza tilted her head a little and asked, “But that’s just Peggy...should I also talk to Angie. Wait, nevermind, I will. We could have a girl talk.”_

_Alexander nodded. “But Peggy first. Can you promise me that?”_

_Eliza nodded happily and smiled. “I can. I promise I’ll talk to Peggy.”_

_“Good,” said Alexander. The door soon opened up to a guard, saying they had 15 seconds. Alexander waited until he was gone before standing up and pressing a small kiss to her cheek before winking at her and walking out the door._

_Eliza pressed a hand to her face and couldn’t stop the giddy smile from blooming on her face._

**~End of Flashback~**

Eliza still wasn’t sure if Alexander liked her back, but she thinks he does. Why else would he plant a kiss on her cheek? Eliza lifted a hand from out of the cover on her lap and cupped her cheek, leaning into and smiling. Her heart gave a small flutter at the thought of seeing Alexander’s handsome face again. 

She then looked over to the door when she heard the doorknob’s click and turned down the tv. She placed the bowl of popcorn onto the table and closed the M&M’s bag and placed it next to the bowl. She waited as Peggy took off her coat and for the younger sister to turn around and spot her. Peggy gave her a wave and said, “Hey, Eliza.”

Eliza swallowed the nervousness that was now appearing within her and said, “Peggy... I’m in love with a criminal.”

What she was expecting was wide eyes. Or her younger sister lost for words. She was expecting Peggy to blink at her rapidly to process her words. What she was expecting was for Peggy to tell her she was wrong for falling in love with someone terrible. She was expecting her sister to be outraged.

What she was not expecting was a wide grin to spread across the face of her younger sister as she said, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but school is making me super busy so updates may not be as frequent as they once were. Stay tuned and comment!


	22. What the hell did she just sign up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talk about arson

**February 25, 2011  
Time: 10:15 PM**

“Okay, Okay. Let me get this straight,” started Eliza. “You are part of the largest underground organization that is so secretive that no one knows the name of it?”

Peggy nodded from her position from the floor, munching on the popcorn Eliza abandoned. 

“And Alexander is also part of said organization,” said Eliza. Peggy nodded again. “And then your patient is a part of another organization but is now working for you guys?”

Peggy munched on the popcorn before swallowing it. “He isn’t on our side yet but close to it.”

Eliza nodded, even though she was super confused. “So he isn’t a part of it, but he and his friends are a part of a separate organization, which is also your rival organization.”

“Yeah. That organization is over in Britain, though,” said Peggy.

Eliza blinked at the new information. “Okay...So Alexander has some friends in the asylum who are a part of the organization you work for.” Another nod. “And they are trying to get the other people from the rival organization on your side.” She received another nod. “Alright…”

“Do you understand?” asked Peggy.

Eliza made a so-so hand gesture. “I mean, I sort of get it. It’s just a lot going on.”

“Understandable,” said Peggy, “It was a lot to take in when I first got started.”

That caused Eliza to frown. “I don’t get that. How exactly did you get there?”

Peggy looked at her and said, “Remember when those people sat our house on fire,” when Emma nodded, and she then said, “That is also when I was missing.”

“Yeah, we thought they kidnapped you!” said Eliza shivering at the horrible memory.

Peggy shook her head. “I wasn’t kidnapped. During the whole thing, I started wondering and got lost. Then, an agent from the organization found me and took me to the boss who personally trained me, and then three years later, I showed up. I told him what happened, and he gave me the nickname Phoenix.”

“That’s a cute nickname,” mused Eliza before looking at her sister. “So all that time that you were gone, you were training to be what? An assassin?”

Peggy let out a small laugh. “Yeah, but no. Look, I already told you way more than I was supposed to. Really I was supposed to ask, are you in and then explain.”

“Now that I don’t get,” said Eliza. “What do you need me for?”

Peggy smiled at Eliza and said, “We need more eyes. Yeah, we have some inmates and guards, but that isn’t much. With psychologists, we can gain insight into a patient’s mind and see the environment they are surrendered in. Now our patients are crucial to our plan. I need to gain a bit more trust with my patient, but you already have Alexander’s trust. He could tell you a bit more than my patient can tell me. Plus, there is no way Alexander can talk to me, so you’re the next best thing.”

Eliza frowned a bit. “Yeah, that is true, but how are my feelings for him going to help you guys?”

“Is he still a bit reserved?” questioned Peggy.

Eliza nodded. “Yeah. I just got a glimpse of his past, but it was only to the year he arrived here.”

“That means there is still a lot to crack. And by dating him, you get to use certain _ways_ to achieve your goal,” said Peggy wiggling her eyebrows. 

Eliza eyebrows furrowed in confusion before it rang in her head like church bells at what her younger sister was implying. Heat blossomed on her face as she took a throw pillow off the couch and chucked it at a laughing Peggy. “Peggy, that’s disgusting!” 

Peggy felt back with an ‘oof’ when the pillow collided with her face, but it didn’t stop her laughter as she rolled on the carpeted floor with glee. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her face was red from the lack of air. Soon she sat up and tried to regain her breathing back as breathless chuckles left her mouth as she wiped the tears away using her sleeves. “Oh, that was priceless. You should have seen your face! But no, I was just kidding. But you could do something similar.”

Eliza rubbed her cheeks, hoping that it would bring her blush down. “Are you talking about flirting?”

“Yeah, kind of. Like don’t date him or anything just a little flirting here and there,” said Peggy, “Just spice up your outfits a bit.”

“You want me to act like a slut?” deadpanned Eliza.

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No, Eliza. I just want you to show a bit more skin when you’re with him.”

“But the windows. People will see.” protested Eliza.

Peggy smiled at her and said, “Don’t worry. I can handle that.”

Eliza sighed a little and leaned back on the couch. She just learned that her baby sister was a part of this infamous underground organization that the police has been looking for as long as she could remember. Not only her sister but Alexander, who may or may not have a crush on her. He seems like he does, so she is just going to go with that for now. Then her sister basically asks her if she wants to join said organization. If she doesn’t, she might be at risk of being killed since she knows so much about it. And she isn’t ready to die yet. She is too young. If she joins, she is still at risk of getting killed if someone found out she was a part of the organization. 

But if she joins the organization, that means she could be closer to Alexander and her younger sister. Even though she is at risk of dying if she joins, Eliza has a better chance of surviving if she gets the proper training just like Peggy. Eliza hummed a little as she bounced the ideas around in her head. Turning to Peggy, she said, “Alright. I’m in.”

“Great! Now, all we need is Angelica,” smiled Peggy.

“I can handle her,” replied Eliza.

Peggy grinned and hopped up from the floor. “Well, let’s go do it.”

Eliza blinked. “Wait now?”

“Yes now!” said Peggy pulling Eliza from her seat and out the living room.

Eliza groaned a little while following her eager sister. What the hell did she just sign up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took forever to come out with but tell me whatcha think!


	23. Join the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't think there is any...

**February 21, 2011  
Time: 1:34 PM**

James sat at his regular table in the library, reading a book. Yesterday Alexander finally confessed to the little "game" he and his friends were playing. Not only that, but they are now aware that James is Suraisā. James has never told anyone; besides that, Seabury kid, of his Alter ego and Alexander and his friends, were able to figure it out just based on a few clues. They weren't even clues, to be honest, since James didn't want to be found out. But now that he has, they want him to join their side. He has no problem with it, honestly, since he doesn't care about KG's organization. All he cares about is his friends' safety, and James knows for a fact that they will not be safe with KG.

James let out a quiet sigh as he set his book down. He isn't going to get any reading done if his brain keeps going a mile a minute. He has been up almost all night trying to figure out a way to get Thomas and Aaron on his side. James doesn't even know how the two would react. He's pretty sure Burr wouldn't care, but Thomas...that is a different ball game. The taller man was always all over the place with his discussions sometimes that even James has a hard time figuring out Thomas's motives.

The chubby/burly man nibbled on his lower lip as he tapped the cover on the now-closed book with his finger. He glanced up when he felt someone looking at him and saw Thomas and Aaron walking towards him. Ah, right on time. James stood up and said, "Follow me." He grabbed his book before turning around and heading to the other side of the library, where James knew no one would overhear their conversation. He stopped walking when he was between the bookshelves and turned to look at his companions.

"So what is this about?" asked Aaron, leaning against the bookshelf.

James held his book close to himself. "Firstly, I need to get something off my chest before I explain things. I have been keeping something from you two, and I think you deserve to know." Thomas and Aaron looked at each other before looking back at James. James took a deep breath and blurted out, "I am Suraisā. Before you say that I'm joking, I'm not. A couple of people here are aware of what I am, and I could even show you the signature _S_ I carve into my victims. Hell, I could give you facts that only the police know, but that would take too long. You can either believe me or not."

Thomas and Aaron looked at him, blinking rapidly. "Uh.." was all Aaron could get out.

"Well damn…" muttered Thomas, "We know you're not lying, so that means you really are a serial killer. That's pretty hot."

James rolled his eyes. "Stay focus, Thomas."

Aaron shook his head a little. "Alright, so you're Suraisā. Who else knows?"

"The Seabury kid, the Revolutionaries and their boss," said James.

Thomas frowned a little. "Boss?"

James nodded. "That brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. The Revolutionaries work for Mr.W organization. You know KG biggest rival organization," he ignores the semi shocked looks and continues on, "Alexander came up to me yesterday and offered me a chance of a lifetime, to work for them. I said, yes."

"You said what?" hissed Thomas.

"Hear me out," said James, giving the taller boy a small glare, "I said yes because I don't trust KG. To him and you guys, I work for him, but I don't. I am no slave or puppet. I am just a man who looks for the best chance of survival, and we aren't going to get that being with KG."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

James huffed a little. He knew he had to explain everything, but that doesn't mean he wanted too. "I say that because for a while I have had the Seabury kid act as a double agent almost. Any reports he gets from KG, he gives to me. So far, all that insane man has been telling Seabury about this big idea on how he is going to destroy America. Seabury isn't sure how but is trying to find out."

Thomas crossed his arms and said, "And this means what to us?"

"It means that if he plans on destroying America, he plans on doing it while we are here," said James, "He doesn't give a fuck about us, so we will go down when this country does. We have to figure out what he has planned and stop him."

"And that involves Mr. W organization," said Aaron tilting his head.

James nodded. "Half of them are criminal masterminds or close to it. They are useful. If we are on their side, then we have a better chance of surviving and leaving this place."

Thomas hummed low in his throat. "So you're telling me KG is planning something big, and you want us to join Mr. W to save our asses."

James shrugged a little and said, "Basically."

"This is a no brainer," mumbled Aaron. He looked at James and asked, "Hamilton said anything else?"

James nodded and said, "I asked what was in it for us, and he said immunity. The only thing that is stopping Mr. W organization from rising is KG. Once he is gone, they can finally rise up and take over. We all know that KG is the bad guy in this situation. That is not up for debate. And before you ask, they want us a double agent. Any information KG feeds us, we give it to the Revolutionaries so they can tell their boss." He looked between Thomas and Aaron. "So, what do you say?"

Aaron regarded him cooly before shrugging. "Sure, why not."

James's pale blue eyes slid to Thomas. "And you?"

Thomas narrowed his eye's a bit and said, "Do you trust them?"

James shrugged a single shoulder and said, "I trust Alexander."

Thomas made a noise in the back of his throat. "I trust none of them, but I trust your judgment, James."

"Is that yes?" smiled James.

Thomas sighed a little and nodded. "Yeah, it's a yes."

"Great," said Aaron pushing himself off the bookshelf, "When do we start?"

"I'll have to tell Alex to let him know that we're on his side, and I'm sure he will let us know," said James as they headed back to the table for the rest of their break time.

Thomas nodded a bit. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

James shrugged again and smiled. "Maybe."

Thomas let out a final sigh. "When you talk to Hamilton, let him know we want in on everything his boss tells him."

"And by that, we want to be there when he and his friends are discussing things," added Aaron.

James nodded and sat down, cracking his book open. "Of course. Now shush. I want to read."

Thomas and Aaron shook their heads before going to get some books to read. They have no clue what they have just been told, but they trust James enough to know when he makes the right decision. They only hope this won't backfire on them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a doozy. Tell me what's on your mind.


	24. Big Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: talks of bombing, death, and destruction

**March 1, 2011  
Time: 3:15 PM**

“Why did we agree to this again?” asked Hercules.

It was break time, and the Revolutionaries were told by Aaron, who reluctantly walked up to them, that James would like to speak to them during breaking time. So the four inmates were walking through the series of hallways to get to the greenhouse located in the back of the building. 

“We agreed because they are a good assist,” said Lafayette, fixing his bun. 

John nodded and added, “Especially Madison.”

“I hate to say it, but they’re right. The only thing I don’t like is that I have to be in the same area as Jefferson,” Alexander practically shivered in disgust at the thought.

Lafayette rolled his eyes and finished his bun. “I don’t know why you hate him _mon ami_. You never even fully talked to him.”

Alexander shrugged. “We just looked at each other and decided that we hated each other. It’s a mutual thing.” 

The other three inmates chuckled and shook their heads. The four of them walked down the flight of stairs and started talking about their jobs as they passed by a couple of guards. There was no reason for them to be caught now; they had to quickly change subjects. They continued on their way on the first floor before John opened the door for them. They walked up the pathway before entering the greenhouse. Inside, James, Aaron, and Thomas were already there with a redhead kid that Alexander could guess is Seabury.

James looked away from the flower he was examining when the door opened and smiled at them. “Glad you could join us!” Aaron waved, and Thomas just grunted a little. 

“Hello!” said Lafayette, “Why did you need to see us?”

Aaron leaned back on his hands from where he sat on the desk. He looked at them and said, “Seabury here has some important information that he needs to share, but Sleeping Beauty told him to wait.”

James rolled his eyes and said, “This information is crucial to them. Why would I have Samuel tell me just for me to go and tell them when I can kill two birds with one stone?”

“I would have rather you did the first thing,” mumbled Thomas. He flinched a little when James punched his shoulder. He gave the shorter boy a glare, and James just rolled his eyes.

Seabury looked up from the ground and looked between the two groups with furrowed eyebrows. “Am I missing something?”

James looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, you are but don’t worry about it. It’s not for you to know. Now, what do you have to tell us?”

Seabury frowned a bit before dismissing it and sat up a bit straighter and began to talk. “Well, I came back from a video call with KG, we have some unloyal guards here that work for his gang, and they let me use the computer room to contact him. Well, on the call, he told me that his plan for America is almost set in motion. I asked him what he meant, and he paused for a second. I was certain I would be in trouble, but he deemed me loyal enough to tell me that he plans to bomb the major cities in each state. He said by doing that, it’ll distract everyone from his real goal.”

“What’s his real goal?” asked John.

Seabury looked at him and said, “He wants to take over.”

Thomas frowned. “Take over America?”

“No,” Seabury paused, “Well, yes. But he wants to take over the world.”

That caused everyone to raise an eyebrow. “How? He only rules over Britain,” said Alexander.

“That may be true, but unknown to many people, he has ties with all the leaders in Europe. They are so terrified of him that they agreed to do anything he says. He controls their elections, their laws, everything,” said Seabury. 

Everyone was in a stunned silence after what came out of the man’s mouth. Soon Lafayette was the one to break it. “So you are telling me that this man has the whole continent of Europe under his control basically,” said Lafayette. Once Seabury nodded, Lafayette brought a hand up and rubbed his forehead as he whispered. “ _Merde_.”

“Shit is right,” said Thomas, still processing everything.

“Wait, how is bombing the major cities a distraction?” asked Hercules, a little confused, “Sure it will cause damage, but how is that distracting anyone from him taking over the world.”

James looked at him and said, “I wouldn’t say it’s a distraction. It is more of an attention grabber, maybe. If he bombs these cities and everyone takes notice that he did it or some other country did it, America’s people will be fearful and turn to the president for help. The president will be put under a lot of pressure from the citizens on how he will keep them safe. Then KG can waltz in and tell him all of the damage and destruction can end if he just works with KG.”

“The president is a smart man,” said Alexander, “I don’t believe he would side with a madman like KG.”

Aaron hummed a bit. “That is true, but if he is under enough pressure, he might just give in.”

“And by bombing the major cities, which are mostly the most populated, that will be a lot of death and destruction that even the president wouldn’t be able to handle everything,” mused John.

“Since he can’t handle everything, he won’t be in the best mindset to control,” said Alexander, “Then KG can offer him a deal that he can’t possibly refuse.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “And what deal would that be?”

James looked up from his thoughts and said, “To hand over some of the control to KG so he could relax. Then KG can use this minimum control to soothe everyone and then eventually use the president as a puppet in his scheme.”

Aaron clicked his tongue and said, “Damn. That is actually a good plan.”

“Sadly, I have to agree,” said Lafayette.

Seabury looked at them and said, “Well, that’s KG’s Big Plan, I suppose.”

James looked at him and then gestured to the door. “You may leave.” He watched as the redhead walked out the door, and once it was closed, he asked, “Now what the hell do we do?”

“Tell Mr. W,” said Alexander.

Hercules groaned a little and said, “Then?”

“Then we hope for the best,” said John solemnly. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. The two groups left the greenhouse silent and, in their own thoughts, wondering what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a very interesting chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are appreciated


	25. Flirty Questions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: manipulation?? And sexual content (verbal)

**March 12, 2011  
Time: 8:50 PM**

It was yet again another day for the psychologists to come to Yorktown Asylum and Alexander was excited. The reason being is that he knew Peggy talked to her sister and that Eliza would agree. The reason he knew was because he knew the woman. She has been trying to get in his head and study him, and he did the same. The only difference is that he managed to crack her open, and she is still scraping the surface of him. The inmate knew that the girl would lightly question her sister before agreeing. He knew this, and it was just confirmed when he arrived outside the room and noticed a small tint in the window that would make it slightly blurry to anyone looking through it. He had to bite his lip to keep the grin off his face as he entered the room with the guard closing the door behind him. 

Alexander took in the notice of Eliza’s stance and outfit, which confirmed it even more. Usually, she would refrain from wearing anything close to provocative since she is in an Asylum, and some of the inmates there were perverts, but today it was different. Today she had a tan skirt that stopped a little below mid-thigh, a white shirt with a lower collar, and tan heels. Alexander also knew she never wore jewelry and was not even a little surprised when he noticed the earrings and necklace that stopped a bit above her chest. Alexander chuckled inside his head before saying as he walked to his chair, “Well, well, well if it isn’t my favorite psychologist.”

“I am your only psychologist,” said Eliza lightly as she watched him take the seat in front of her.

Alexander shrugged and replied, “Right now but don’t forget I had some before you.”

Eliza nodded. “But I’m your favorite?”

Alexander grinned and leaned forward a little. “You’re the only one charming enough to catch my attention.”

“I’m flattered,” chuckled Eliza with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Alexander smiled and said, “You should be. So what’s on the agenda for today?”

Eliza looked at her folder and shuffled through a few papers. “I wrote down some questions I would like to ask you.”

“Ooh. Are we playing twenty questions again?” asked Alexander.

Eliza nodded and smiled. “Ready?” Once she received a nod, she cleared her throat and looked at the paper, “First question, Do you work out?”

Alexander raised an eyebrow at the question before shaking his head. “No, I do not.”

“Really?” questioned Eliza looking at his arms and chest before looking back at his face. “I find that hard to believe.”

Alexander’s eyes narrowed in thought. So this is the game she wants to play? Alright. Placing a smile on his face, he laughed lightly and said, “Well, believe it, baby, ’cause it’s the truth.”

Eliza’s eyes widened a fraction at the nickname before she caught herself. She looked back down at her notes. “Next: How is someone like you single?”

Alexander grinned. “I don’t think I said I was.”

“You’re dating someone?” asked Eliza, frowning a bit.

Alexander leaned forward and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. “Does that matter to you?” Eliza looked into his eyes and felt herself shake her head. Alexander leaned back again and said, “So you shouldn’t worry about it. There is nothing wrong with a little flirting, is there?”

“No...no, not at all…” said Eliza, still looking into his eyes.

“Good,” said Alexander, “Now, please continue.”

Eliza blinked a little before saying, “Next: What’s your biggest turn on?”

Alexander licked his lips and said, “That’s a very forward question.”

Eliza shrugged innocently and looked at him with a smile. “I’m a forward type of girl.”

Alexander chuckled a little and said, “Alright. My biggest turn on, huh? I would have to say someone pulling my hair.”

Eliza nodded, and Alexander can almost see her store that information for later. Not like she will get to use it if Alexander has anything to say about it. “Next: What’s your idea of a perfect date?”

“Hm...I would have to say a picnic on the beach. It would be during the evening where the sun is close to setting. There will be candles around the area, various finger foods, the best wine from France. The setting will be perfect with the crashing waves and the gentle breeze. And then when the sun is low in the sky, and the clouds are painted red, pink, and orange, I would slowly lean in and-” he stopped and looked into Eliza’s eyes, which have gone clouded during the fantasy. He moved in closer, and he knew she unconsciously did the same, and he only had to tilt his head, and his lips would be connected to hers.

Eliza’s eyes slowly turned back to normal as she looked at him. She realized the position they were in, and she blushed. Swallowing a little, she said, “And?”

“And-” said Alexander leaning a bit more closer, “I’ll kiss my partner passionately until they are left breathless.” He saw her eyes flutter close, and he pulled back just as she leaned forward just a tad. Grinning as he sat against the back of the chair, he said, “That would be my idea of a perfect date.”

Eliza’s eyes opened, and she blushed brightly in embarrassment before flinging herself back, almost tilting her chair back. She cleared her throat and said, “Yes, well, that sounds romantic.” She looked back down at the paper to avoid eye contact with Alexander as she asked, “What’s your best feature?”

“My eyes, of course,” replied Alexander, “I heard that they seem to swirl with different colors at times. It depends on my mood, apparently.”

Eliza nodded at the interesting fact. “Next: What’s your favorite kind of foreplay?”

Alexander bit his lip to hide the smirk that wanted to overtake his face. Licking his lips, he shifted in his seat and said, “I would have to verbal foreplay. I love telling my partner what I’m going to do to them and vise versa.” 

Eliza hummed and tilted her head, “I can see that. You seem to have a sharp tongue.”

“My tongue can do a lot more than you think, sweetheart,” said Alexander casually as he looked off to the side as if the conversation bored him. 

Eliza bit her lip a little and asked, “Will I get to see it?”

Alexander looked at her from the corner of his eye and grinned sharply. “We’ll see what happens.”

Eliza had to hide the shiver that wanted to go up her spine as she looked back down at the paper. “Next: Do you like it with the lights on or off?”

“On all the way,” said Alexander, “There is nothing better in the world than seeing the sweaty body of your partner below you and watching as pleasure wash over their face as you worship every inch of their body. Inside and out.” 

Eliza couldn’t help the gasp that came from her mouth as several dreams she had flashed across her mind, just like Alexander described. She swallowed and shifted a bit in her seat. “That was,” she swallowed again when her voice came out scratch, “That was...a little vivid but moving on! What’s your worst habit?”

Alexander tilted his head at the question. “My worst habit? I would have to say it is me being a stubborn asshole.”

Eliza chuckled a little at the answer. “Next: What is the first thing you notice about a girl?”

“Her eyes,” said Alexander softly. “But I will not go into an explanation.”

Eliza tried not to pout at that, so she just nodded. She checked her watch. “Well, it looks like we have time for only one more question.”

“Lay it on me,” said Alexander.

Eliza looked at her notes and asked, “What kind of relationships do you usually look for?”

Alexander hummed a bit. Now that question, he really has to ponder. He sat there for a couple of seconds thinking before he said, “A safe relationship. A relationship where both parties can be involved in each other’s life. They help each other but also know when space is needed.”

“Aw...that’s actually sweet,” commented Eliza with a smile.

Alexander smiled back as he thought of curly hair and green-brown eyes. “Yeah, it is. Those relationships are nice, aren’t they?” He snapped out of it and said, “Well, it appears time is up. When is the next time I get to see you?”

Eliza clicked her tongue as she thought about the answer. “Next Saturday, if I recall correctly.”

Alexander nodded and stood up just as the guard opened the door. “See you next Saturday, then Betsey.”

Eliza smiled and said, “See you, Alexander.”

Alexander headed to the door before stopping. Turning, he said, “Betsey?”

Eliza looked up from her folder she was reorganizing to look at him questioningly. “Yes?”

“I look forward to those other questions,” he sent her a wink and almost laughed out loud when he caught her blush. This was too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was low-key fun to write. How did you like it?


	26. Recess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Killing, cutting people, illegal substances

**March 16, 2011  
Time: 4:30 PM**

Alexander sighed as he looked across the finished row of library books. The librarian asked him to put the books in order from Z to A and by the code on the spines. He honestly thinks they asked him to do it cause he finished all his other jobs assigned to him for today. Alexander looked up at the clock on the far side of the room and squinted a little. If his eyes are correct, it should be around 4:30, meaning he should meet his friends out in the courtyard. Alexander looked at the row of books one more time before exiting the area heading over to the other side of the library to the fantasy section, where he knew James was working.

And he was correct. He spotted the slightly shorter boy standing near a cart of books, rearranging them. James looked up when he felt someone was staring at him and smiled when he noticed Alexander walking towards him. James put the final book in between two books before pushing the cart off to the side. “Hey, Alex. I thought you were in the historical section?”

“I was,” said Alexander as he leaned his hip against one of the tables in the aisle. “But I just finished with my task and was about to head out to the courtyard. Wanna come?”

“Give me a couple of minutes,” muttered James. He moved a few more books that were seated on the table onto the cart. He scanned over the cart for a few moments before nodding to himself. He grasped the handle on the cart and gestured for Alexander to follow him as he left the aisle, pushing the cart full of books. He headed over to the librarian and spoke to her for a brief moment before walking away towards Alexander, who was standing near the door. “Ready.”

Alexander nodded and pushed the door open, and headed out the library with James by his side. As they walked towards the stairwell that will take them to the first floor, Alexander asked, “So, anything new?”

James looked at him from the corner of his eye before looking back in front of them. “Not really. Bishop has been informing me that _he_ has been quiet for a while. Bishop would ask if everything is alright, but _he_ would just mutter something distractingly. It would be too low for the Bishop to understand. He’s just as confused as the rest of us.”

Alexander hummed a little. “So he doesn’t know when this plan is going to go into motion?” 

James shook his head and said, “He isn’t aware, but I would assume that it may be soon since it is March.”

Alexander nodded a little as they walked down the stairs in the stairwell. They continued their walk in silence through the hallways of Yorktown Asylum. They finally reached the large gray doors that lead to the courtyard on the side of the building. They pushed it open and were blinded by the bright sun high in the sky. Alexander blinked a little to get the light blue spots from his vision before looking around. The courtyard wasn’t that impressive to him. Yeah, it was large and spacious with benches everywhere, but it wasn’t really his cup of tea.

The reason being is the courtyard is where all the gangs and cliches are. The yard is the only time you see the prisoners from _Cell Block Z_ since they don’t eat with the rest of the place. The courtyard was basically a high school front courtyard but with murders and drug dealers. Alexander and James headed over to a metal bench on the courtyard’s far side, where their friends were already. Alexander never understood why his friends like this area of the place. It was full of noise and roughhousing along with the hot sun. Alexander does not like the outside. 

“Hey guys,” greeted James once the two of them were close enough.

Aaron waved from the top bench where he was sitting Indian style. Luckily the bench was in the shade, so the metal didn’t get hit with the sun and burned them through their orange jumpsuits. James made his way to sit next to Thomas, who was lying on one of the benches with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. 

“Hey Alex, James,” said Lafayette as he moved down a bench to sit next to Hercules so Alexander could take his spot, which was next to John. 

“Why did you guys want to meet out here?” asked Alexander as he took his seat.

Hercules shrugged as he played with the pocket knife he stole from Lafayette. “It’s nice outside.”

Alexander scrunched up his nose and said, “I have a problem with that sentence.”

John raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “What’s the problem?”

“It has the word “outside” in it,” said Alexander sincerely.

Thomas snorted from his position and opened his eyes. “I hate to agree with Hamilton, but he’s right. This,” he waved his hand around, “Is not my idea of fun.”

Aaron looked down at him with a tilted head and asked, “What is your idea of fun?”

Thomas’s eyes slid towards Aaron as a smirk curled at his lips. “I don’t think you want to know Burr.”

The man with the buzz-cut frowned a little as he racked his brain on what Thomas could possibly mean. Then when it clicked in his head, his face curled up into disgust, and he shot Thomas a look. “You are disgusting.”

“You shouldn’t have asked,” suggested Lafayette, snickering cause he caught what his cousin meant. 

Aaron sighed and shook his head. “I regret all my life choices that led me here.”

“Speaking of that,” said Hercules, turning to look at the SMFDR’s, “How did you three get into an Asylum anyway?” 

James looked at him and said, “You really want to know.” When he received a nod, he shrugged a little. “Alright. You already know who I am. Someone caught me in the act, and they worked for Bastille Asylum and deemed me crazy enough to be sent there. They still didn’t know who I really was. They just thought I was a random psycho who liked cutting people up. Which they aren’t wrong, I guess.”

Thomas chuckled a little and said, “For me, I was caught doing a ritual. Not going to say what, but I did this ritual, right? And after that, I started to do almost crazy things, from setting people on fire to killing. Got caught, and boom.”

“I made very illegal substances that a close friend of mine would sell on the black market. These substances made people die after a while. Then I was found out because my friend betrayed me to save their own ass. So yeah,” explained Aaron. 

The Revoulatries looked at each other and then at the other three men. “That’s crazy,” said John.

“Maybe a bit,” smiled James.

Lafayette shook his head with a chuckle. “Would have never expected that from you three.”

Thomas chuckled as well and said, “You’ll be surprised cuz’.”

Alexander shook his head lightly. “Interstinging information. Now, are we going to sit here and talk, or is there a reason we are out here?”

Hercules shrugged a little as his eyes glanced over the area of the courtyard. “Not sure. Anyone find anyone suspicious of anything?”

“We are in a place full of psychopaths,” deadpanned John, “Everyone and everything is suspicious.” Hercules can’t argue with logic. 

“Just talking, I guess. This is our free time! We should just talk and hang out,” said the only Frenchman grinning.

The group looked at each other before shrugging and starting up a conversation. Lafayette was right. They already had a lot on their plates, and this was technically recess for them. Might as well make the most of it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly a filler.


	27. In the Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fighting, blood

**October 19, 2001  
Time: 10:32 PM**

He spat out a bit of blood out his mouth off to the side after he bit his tongue from the punch he received. The roaring of the crowd made him tighten his grip in his boxing gloves. He looked over at the other man and charged towards him, ducking when the other man threw a punch and brought his right arm up in an uppercut. He watched in satisfaction as his opponent stumbled back in surprise before he threw a left hook at the man's cheek and then punched him hard in the gut making his opponent drop to his knees. For the final blow, he brought his right arm back before swinging it forward, grinning sadistically at the crack his fist made as it connected with the other man's nose.

He stepped back from the blood that was spilling from the other man's nose and watched as the referee counted before declaring him the winner. He raised his arms up in trumpet as the crowd of spectators cheered him on, chanting his name. Grinning, he put his arm back down as he headed out the ring and towards the washrooms. He used his teeth to unwrap the strap of his boxer glove and slipped it off before doing the same to the other once. As he was untying his shoes, he heard the sound of polished and pristine shoes clicking towards him. He let out a quiet sigh as he took off his boots and replaced his fighting shorts with joggers. "Going to reprehend me for fucking up that guy's nose?"

"No, actually," said his boss, causing him to look at the other man with a raised eyebrow. 

"Then why come back here and not wait for me like normally?" asked the fighter as he put on his boots before shrugging on a dark grey hoodie. 

His boss watched him for a couple of minutes before saying, "I wanted to tell you you did a good job out there."

He raised a single eyebrow. "Why? I did nothing fabulous. I just won."

His boss let out a single nod and said, "Yes, I am aware. I saw the match. Why I am telling you good job is that you successfully took the other team's unbeatable champion."

"Okay? Hooray for me," said the fighter sarcastically as he packed up his duffle bag. 

"And by beating their unbeatable champion," continued his boss, "You are now the unbeatable champion in this arena. And with this, they are going to allow you in on the business."

The man raised an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously. "Business what business?"

His boss shrugged nonchalantly. "Just something that they would now like to share with you."

The wavy-haired fighter raised an eyebrow before giving his boss one tilt of the head in a nod. His boss grinned, pearly white teeth shining in the dim light of the arena's locker room. The fighter shrugged the black duffel bag full of his clothes and other items over his shoulder before following his manager out of the locker room.

The two men walked in silence as they maneuvered past other fighters, managers, and spectators who wanted their favorite fighter signatures. The wavy-haired man shook his head and turned down the offer of some new fans that only like him because he just happened to beat the one fighter they were obsessing over. Now it's him. He didn't ask to be a part of this underground fighting arena. To be honest, he never thought he would ever end up like this.

As a child, he has always been interested in things other than fighting, like fashion and modeling. Even though he rather makes the model's clothes instead of actually being the model. He is not that graceful, but he can make one hell of an outfit. But as he grew older and his dad caught on to the shows he was watching, Project Runway and things like that, his dad started to encourage him to expand his horizons, and he did. He did football, basketball, wrestling, but he never felt connected to it like he did when he helped his mom sew up some patches in their old clothes. But he wanted to make his father proud.

But what he wasn't aware of was that he was also angry at his old man. Always stopping him from pursuing his dreams. Making him join all those teams so he could become a "man." He is a man, god damn it. And he has the parts to prove it. Just because he enjoys creating clothes doesn't make him any less of a man. So to help him with his frustration, he asked a friend for advice. And that advice was to become a client of sorts under this guy. It was almost like a job. Every fight he won, he earned money. He made a bonus every time he beat a mean to unconscious. If he lost, which was rarely after all these years, he would get paid nothing. Yeah, that was a horrible thing to do, but it pays well. And you gotta do what it takes to make a living.

Now here he is, winning his fifth match of the week and is about to be asked to join some business. He hopes it isn't life-threatening. Even though he doesn't like his current "job," he doesn't want to die and leave his family. They soon stopped near a redwood door with the plate of gold saying, _Capo_. The fighter isn't sure what that means; he doesn't even know the language. His manager knocked on the door three times sharply.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The wavy-haired fighter watched curiously as the iron doorknob turned and the door creaked open a little. He saw a man with olive-colored skin and dark sunglasses looking through the crack of the door before shutting it in their faces. The fighter raised an eyebrow and looked over at his manager, who didn't even seem bothered by the rudeness. The fighter huffed a little before looking at the door once it opened wider to show the olive-toned man. The man nodded to the fighter's manager before moving away from the door entrance so that the fighter and manager could walk in.

The fighter followed his boss in and looked back just in time to see the bodyguard close the door, lock it, and stand in front of it with his arms crossed. The fighter raised an eyebrow before checking out the room they were in. It was a very spacious office with a black leather couch on the left and across a large bookcase. There was a minibar towards the front of the room and various other tables and chairs around the place. In the very front and middle of the room was a large black oak table full of papers, photos, folders, a lamp, and..were those guns?

The fighter blinked softly before taking a look at the man at the desk. Behind the desk sitting in a large chair, was a man in a crisp Italian suit. He had graying hair and cold gray eyes that were scanning over the paper in his hands. Once the fighter and his manager reached the desk, the man in the chair placed the form down gently on the table and said in a commanding Italian accent, "Sit."

The manager quickly sat down, but the fighter sat down a lot slower, watching the other man on the other side of the desk cautiously. He set his duffel bag down on the floor and looked at the clearly Italian man. The Italian laced his fingers on the desk before regarding the fighter with a blank look. "I guess you are wondering why you are here."

The fighter nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Then I shall tell you. I am a leader of an Italian mafia stationed here in America. I can go into details of why but there isn't much time. I have seen your skills out there in the ring. You'll be a good assist to my plan."

The fighter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Your plan."

The mafia boss grinned, showing off some gold teeth that gleaned in the office light. "Yes, my plan. I have been planning a heist for a while now. More needs to be added and taken out, but I am assembling a team. I have everyone but the brawns."

"I take it, that's where I come in," said the fighter.

The mafia boss nodded. "Sì."

"What's in it for me?" asked the fighter raising an eyebrow.

"Anything you desire," said the mafia boss, cold eyes narrowing slightly.

The fighter licked his lips; this was a very tempting offer. But there are also so many downfalls. He didn't know what he was getting into when he joined this fighting arena, but now a mafia wants him to join them? He saw enough movies to know that joining would be a horrible, horrible idea. But yet the mafia boss already told him enough of the plan that if he said no, they could kill him on the spot. He doesn't want to die like that. And if he joins, and if the mafia boss keeps his promise, he could get anything he desires. And he desires a lot of things at this moment of his life. His eyes that were cast down in his thoughts slid back to the mafia boss.

The mafia boss tilted his head to the left a smidge. "So?"

The fighter looked up at the Italian man and said two words.

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done one of these in a while and felt like it was needed. Who do you think this is?? Let me know in the comments!


	28. Flirty Questions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Manipulation, sexual things

**March 19, 2011  
8:50 PM**

It was now Saturday, the next day, that the psychologists came to Yorktown Asylum. After that beautiful day last Saturday with Eliza, Alexander felt like this day would be even better. If they plan on continuing their twenty questions game, this day should be eventful. And if he knows the woman, which he does, Alexander knows that yet again, she will have slightly revealing clothes. Don’t get him wrong, she is a stunning woman. Long black hair, enchanting dark eyes, lush pink lips, a fantastic body. But not what Alexander was looking for. Well, technically, he wasn’t looking since he already has someone, but there is nothing wrong with a bit of flirting.

And yes, he will admit that he is stringing her along, using her crush on him against her. Yes, he knows that he will eventually break the poor girl’s heart. He is also aware of the manipulation he is doing on her. He knows of this stuff, but the question is, does he care? Not really, no. He should feel guilty, should confess about what he’s doing, should just tell her the truth. But... where’s the fun in that? There isn’t any, so he will keep up this charade until he gets what he wants. 

He got there a bit early so he could take a good look at Eliza. You can’t really tell much on an outfit if one is seating, so he wanted to assist the situation appropriately. When he heard the click of the door handle, he looked away from the ceiling, where he was counting the cracks to the door. Eliza walked in after saying thank you to the guard. Today she had a loose-fitting sky blue shirt, a striped blue and white skirt that stopped above her knees, and tan heels. She had a light blush on her cheeks, gloss shining on her lips, and eyeliner and shadow, which made her eyes pop. In other words, she looked gorgeous. But Alexander felt nothing when he gazed into her dark eyes with a smirk causing her to blush even more. “Another family dinner?” he questioned.

Eliza chuckled lightly and shook her head. Her blue messenger bag where she carried her files was soon placed on the edge of the table as she sat down. “No, not at all,” supplied Eliza as she opened up the bag, “I had one yesterday.”

“Ah. How was it?” asked Alexander. 

Eliza shrugged lightly as she looked through her folder for a specific paper. “It was fine. The same as always...Ah, here we go!” Eliza said as she pulled out the correct sheet of paper. Closing the folder, she looked at the inmate with a smile. “Ready?”

Alexander grinned and nodded. “Ready.”

“Alright,” hummed the psychologist as she scanned the list of questions. She checked off where they left off last meeting. Right here, question eleven. Clearing her throat, she said, “Question eleven, what is your biggest turn-off.”

“Straight into. I like it,” chuckled Alexander, “My biggest turn-off...hm what is it? I would assume it would be someone who couldn’t keep up with me.”

Eliza tilted her head to the left a little. “Verbally?”

“And physically,” grinned Alexander, hoping she got what he meant.

And she must have by the faint color of pink he sees dusting her otherwise pale cheeks. Eliza blinked softly before looking down at the paper. “Alright..next question. Do you like it when girls make the first move?”

Alexander shrugged his shoulders a little. “Not sure, to be honest. I mean, it’s nice, I guess. But I really like catching people off guard, so maybe not.”

Eliza nodded slightly; she has sort of pinpointed that out about Alexander. Looking back down at her paper, she said, “Next. Do you like being in charge or taking the backseat in the bedroom?”

Alexander chuckled lightly at the question. “You’re asking me if I like to be dominant or submissive.” When he received a blush, he let out a louder laugh and said, “That is an interesting question! Well then, Miss Schuyler, I would have to say I like both. I have no preference. What about you? Like straddling or lying on your back?”

Eliza’s eyes widened as her whole face lit up red. Alexander had to bite his tongue to keep the laughter that was bubbling in his chest contained. It would do no good if he laughed in front of her face. But he could laugh his ass off inside his head, and that was precisely what he was doing. 

Eliza ducked her head down, cursing herself in her head. She was supposed to be leading this. He wasn’t supposed to toy with her. To be honest, though, she expected this. So it shouldn’t have come as a shock that he responded like that. But yet it brought a blush to her cheeks. Eliza didn’t like this feeling of embarrassment very much. Taking a deep breathing and blowing it out between her lips, Eliza hoped that her face was back to normal as she asked the next question. “I am supposed to be asking the questions here. Anyway, next question. Which one do you prefer: sexting or dirty talk?”

“I can’t really text now, can I,” asked Alexander rhetorically.

Eliza frowned a little and looked at her sheet of paper. “I guess not.”

“Don’t look so down, Betsey,” said Alexander soothingly, “It is fine. I prefer dirty talk over sexting, though. I can’t really get my point across through text. I prefer touching over dirty talk, though. Sure, I can dirty talk while I’m worshipping my lover, but I like to show people how much I adore them by actions rather than words.”

Eliza’s eyes fluttered softly as she thought about what the man said. She would love for the inmate to show how much he adored her by actions and not words. Even though words would suit her just fine right about now. Opening her eyes, she decided to keep her eyes on her paper as she looked for the next question. Eliza just knows that Alexander is looking at her with that sexy ass smirk. If she looks at him, she knows that she will not be able to continue. “Alright, question fifteen. What do you think of PDA?” asked Eliza.

Alexander shrugged his right shoulder and said, “I don’t care. Do you. Just keep it at a minimum. Like don’t have sex in the middle of a fucking park. Just some hand-holding, kissing, hugging, wrapped around each other, that’s fine. Just no overdoing it. Don’t do something that will make other people uncomfortable, you know?”

Eliza nodded in understanding. She felt the same way of PDA but didn’t voice her opinion. Even though it should be a fact. “Question sixteen, how would you describe yourself in three words?”

“That’s easy,” grinned Alexander. He ticked off each word with his fingers on his left hand. “Abrasive, charming, and intelligent.” 

Eliza raised a single eyebrow. “You answered that pretty fast.”

Alexander tilted his head an inch. “What can I say? I love myself. And you can’t tell me those words don’t fit moi.”

Eliza chuckled a little and said, “They sure do.”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Alexander. “Next question.”

“Let’s see. Next question, What’s the most romantic thing you’ve done?” asked Eliza.

Alexander hummed as his eyebrows furrowed. What was the most romantic thing he has done? He never had enough time for romance growing up. He had plenty of one-night stands, even some booty calls but never anything serious enough to buy gifts for them. His most profound relationship is the one that he is in right now. There isn’t much to do with your beloved when you are both in an asylum. Alexander nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought about different things he and John have done in their time here. It was like a light bulb flashed over his head as a grin spread across his face. 

“It would be taking a walk in the garden. It might not seem like much, but as we were walking, I spotted a sunflower blooming in the middle of some weeds. I picked the flower and placed it in my lover’s hair. The look on their face made me feel giddy for the rest of the afternoon,” explained Alexander as he replayed that scene over and over again.

Eliza couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face as she heard Alexander talk. “That isn’t too little at all, Alexander,” said Eliza, “That sounded like a perfect romantic day. Even if it was just a walk in the garden. Being with them was what made it romantic, right?”

Alexander smiled and looked at her. “You’re right. It was. And please call me Alex. We have known each other long enough.”

“Alright, Alex,” said Eliza, feeling her heart flutter at being able to call Alexander by a nickname, “This next question is quite simple. Do you like to cuddle?”

“Hell yeah,” said Alexander grinning. 

Eliza let out a soft laugh at how quickly he answered the question. “Alrighty then. Next question, where’s your favorite place to be kissed?” 

Alexander hummed a mindless tone as he thought of his answer. “What’s my favorite place to be kissed?” repeated Alexander absentmindedly. “I would have to say my neck.”

“Is there a reason?” questioned Eliza.

The inmate grinned and wagged his pointer finger. “Nuh-uh. I’m not answering that, and I am positive that that question is not on your list.”

Eliza huffed a little. She wanted to know why that was his favorite spot, but he was right. It wasn’t on her list. “Alright, alright, I get it. Final question. Ready?” asked Eliza looking back up at Alexander.

Alexander grinned at the psychologist leaning back in his chair. “Lay it on me.”

“Question twenty, what’s your biggest kink?” questioned Eliza with a raised eyebrow.

Alexander laughed lightly at the question. “I see you saved the big one for last. Alright, I’ll bite. My biggest kink, huh? My biggest kink would have to be probably foreplay. It is a toss between foreplay and BDSM. There is something about tying up someone and leaving them all helpless as you ravish their body. Leave teasing touches and kisses along their soft skin. Listen to them as they whine and whimper, begging, _pleading_ for more. And when you finally give them the satisfaction, it’s like heaven.” Alexander blinked out his small fantasy before shooting Eliza grin.

Eliza gasped a little as she snapped out of the fantasy. Then she looked into Alexander’s now dark brown eyes. He had amusement swirling in those deep pools of chocolate, and was that _lust_? God, she hoped so. That means she has the same effect on him as he does to her.

Unknownst to Eliza, that lust wasn’t because of her. It wasn’t even directed at her. It was because of his dear Laurens, but right now, she doesn’t need to know that. Alexander grinned widened as he said, “I know how much you would love to continue this cause I definitely do, but I fear our time is up.” Just as he said, the door opened to show a guard informing them that their time was up. 

Alexander stood up as he said, “This has been another great meeting Eliza. I feel like I’m making progress. Thank you so much.” He smiled at her before heading out the room with the guard, brushing his hand against hers.

Eliza shivered at the small amount of skin-to-skin contact. God, what _has_ she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys just don't know how long I have been waiting to post this chapter. It was honestly fun to write. Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> ~Artemis


	29. Cell Block Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk about death, talk about human trafficking (real mild), talk about rape (mild)

**March 31, 2011  
Time: 9:36 PM**

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," hissed Alexander as he let himself be man-handled through the dark halls.

"Too bad it's happening. Now shut up," whispered Burr through clenched teeth, fixing his cap with one hand.

Alexander growled low in his throat but kept his mouth shut. They have been planning this for weeks now. Based on their last visitation with Mr. W, they figured that the only way they could defeat KG is if they were free. None of them were not getting out any time soon, so the next best thing was breaking out, and that is where their problem lay. Yorktown Asylum is one of the most challenging places to break out of, and anyone who ever tried was shot on the spot. And or electrocuted on the fences. Only one person could break out of the Asylum and was on the run for three months before they were once again caught. They were a regular prisoner, but once they escaped, the Asylum owners deemed them crazy enough to be placed in _Cell Block Z_. This is an inconvenience to Alexander and his friends. 

You see, the only way they will make it out of her safe and sound was with this person's help. But how should they get to them? By one of them staying in the cell block, of course. And just Alexander's luck, he was the chosen one. _Fan-fucking-tastic_. The reason he was chosen was because he does not have a track record, sort of speak.

Jefferson couldn't go because of his issue with guards, and James wouldn't be able to do it because he looks too soft to be in the block. Lafayette couldn't do it because they think the guards are a bit scared of him. John told them that a guard once threatened to kill his siblings if he ever stepped foot in the block. Hercules couldn't go because, well, he's Hercules, and Burr couldn't do it cause he doesn't look capable of landing himself in there. But Alexander? He was the perfect candidate. 

So it was an agreement that Alexander would be the one to go, but how would he get there? He could have stabbed or killed someone, but he wasn't in the mood. No one could come up with a way to get him there until James piped up with one of them dressing up as guard and taking him there in the dead of night. The perfect candidate for that was Burr since he could pass as a guard because the caps the guards usually wear can fit on his head and hide his face from view. 

Now here they are almost dead of night, when everyone is asleep, and the guards are on patrol walking towards _Cell Block Z_ , which is on the far end of the building furthest away from the door. The guards that were out patrolling didn't look twice at them since it is normal for guards to be escorting inmates throughout the day and night. Alexander clenched his jaw, trying not to let out a string of curses that wanted to flow through his mouth as Burr's grip on his shoulder tightened. Alexander flexed his fingers which were curled into fists in the middle of his back since his hands were handcuffed together, standard procedure. Burr tightened his grip because they were getting closer to the block, which was a large iron door with two guards standing next to the door, arms crossed, grim faces, and guns at their side. 

Alexander watched through his fringe as one of the guards got off from leaning against the wall and walked closer to them until they were half-way between the door. The guard looked at them with wary eyes and growled out, "Who are you?"

"Guard Henry Thompson, sir," replied Burr, altering his voice to sound a bit deeper. The cap was down enough that it showed a shadow over his eyes and reached inside the uniform's pocket and handed the ID card to the guard.

The grim-faced guard snatched the card and took a look at the picture, then back at Burr. They decided to choose a guard the same color as Burr and with the same chin structure to not give anything away. The real Henry Thompson is now rotting in the garden under the roses. The guard studied the card a bit more; Alexander thinks he's checking to make sure it's real before giving the card back to Burr. Before he could even put the ID card up, the guard asked another question. "Inmate number?"

"Number 2456, sir," replied Burr.

"Reason?"

"Caught him trying to steal from a guard. Thought I'll teach him a little lesson," said Burr with a smirk on his face. 

If Alexander could roll his eyes, he would.

The guard let out a sharp laugh. "Good thinking Thompson." He turned around and nodded to the other guard, who nodded back and turned to the door; unlocked it physically and it with a passcode. Alexander narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, trying to read the passcode a bit before it beeped open. 

The door unlocked with a loud click before the other guard pushed it open, showing a long dark hallway. Burr pushed Alexander forward, making him stumble a little before he gained his footing and walked along to the door. Burr took the key from the guard and followed Alexander. 

Once they were in, all the lights in the hallway shot open, and there was a loud bang as the door shut closed. Alexander tried not to flinch as he heard _Cell Block Z's_ inmates begin to awaken up from the light and noise. Many got up from their small cots to see what was all the noise about. Alexander kept walking forward with his head down, ignoring the catcalls and talking of the inmates. No wonder anyone who went in here for punishment never was right when they came out. With the amount of dirt in the place, the small cells, the smell, and even worse, the perverts, of course, you would not be the same exiting. Finally, they reached an open compartment, and Burr unclasped the handcuffs and pushed him in. 

Alexander rubbed his wrist and gave Burr a look. He just shrugged, giving him a pointed look before sliding the door shut and locking it. Alexander walked closer to the bars and watched as he walked away before turning around to examine the small cell. There wasn't much except for a cot with a dirty-looking thin cover and a gross toilet. Alexander swallowed the bile that wanted to come out and took a shuddering breath. He was in here for a mission he needs to focus on.

"Hey, you okay?"

Alexander's eyes shot open as he turned around to look to the cell across from him. There was a handsome-looking man with dark, enchanting eyes and silky black hair that Alexander would love to run his hands through. He had an olive-skinned muscled build, and his orange jumpsuit was tied off around his waist, leaving him in his white wife-beater. _Holy shit, this guy was hot._ Alexander shook his head away from that thought. Bad Alexander Hamilton. You have John Laurens. 

"Did you hear me?"

Alexander once again snapped out of his thoughts and walked closer to the cell door. "Yeah, I heard you. Despite the loud noise."

The handsome man let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, they get like this when they wake up from their beauty sleep. Drama queens the lot of them."

Alexander let out a small chuckle and asked, "Are these lights going to turn out any soon?"

"Yeah, probably in like an hour sometimes minutes," replied the man. "What are you in for?"

"Just tried to steal something from a guard. I'm in here as punishment," said Alexander sticking to the lie Burr made up.

The handsome man nodded and said, "Interesting."

"How about you?" asked Alexander.

"Human trafficking. I regret it, but it's something I had to do to survive," replied the man shrugged a little.

Alexander nodded. He could understand what the handsome man was coming from. Before he could say anything, the man let out a laugh and said, "Where are my manners! Hi, I'm John André, but André is just fine. There is a lot of John's out there." 

Alexander let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, there is. I'm Alexander Hamilton, but Alex is just fine."

"Well, Alex, it is nice to meet you," smiled André.

"You too, André," replied Alexander. Looking through the bars and down the left side of the hallways, Alexander pondered something. Looking back at André, he said, "You said these lights will be off in about an hour, right?"

André nodded as he leaned against the bars. "Yeah, why?"

Alexander muttered, "Perfect" under his breath as he took out a bobby pin in his hair and slipped his arm through the bars, and fiddled with the locks. Biting his lip, Alexander closed his eyes as he messed with the lock before he heard a click making a grin spread across his face. He pulled his arm back in and swung his door open, walking out to the rest of the inmates' shock. Turning to see André, who was looking at him with wide eyes, he said, "I would love to continue chatting, but I'm on a mission right now."

He walked away from his cell, feeling eyes on the back of his head but chose to ignore it as he continued walking. As he walked down the hall, he saw the inmates in these cells look more ragged and thin than the ones closer to the door. Frowning a little, he stored that information a little, but he came to the end of the hall where a large cell sat in place. Unlike the rest of the cells, it looked cleaner than must and almost lavished. Inside, standing next to the bed, was a figure in a red jumpsuit doing some yoga. They had their eyes closed, long lashes casting shadows over their tan cheeks, wavy hair pinned back, and lips redder than wine set in a thin line. 

He was five feet away from the cell when a soft voice rang out, "Are you going to keep staring at me or come closer?"

Alexander snapped out of his thoughts and saw the figure was looking at him straight in the eye while simultaneously doing wheel pose. Their sparkling eyes were looking at him with mischief and curiosity dancing within. They twisted out of the pose while maintaining eye contact before sashing over to the cell door, curling their thin fingers around the bars. Alexander noticed their nails were long, sharp, and painted the exact shape red as their lips.

"Now come on," repeated the soft voice now tingling with laughter, "Come closer. I don't bite. Not unless you want me to."

"I'll have to turn down your offer," replied Alexander, finally finding his voice. He walked closer to the cell, trying not to stare down at her chest. Yes, the one he has been sent here to talk to was a female, and from the story, Alexander heard she is one dangerous female.

The red lips pouted. "Pity. You're really cute."

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm here."

She tilted her head and studied him before scoffing. Turning around, she went over to a small desk and said, "If you're here to kill me, then go ahead. It'll be better than being here; best believe that. But it is sort of weird that they would send another inmate here to get rid of me." She shrugged a little as she picked up a red nail polish bottle. "I guess they lost their touch."

Alexander's eyebrows furrowed before shaking his head, remembering why he's here. "No, not at all. I need your help. I heard you're good at breaking in and out of places."

"So what?" replied the lady, not even bothering to turn around as she unscrewed the cap. "Just get out of here. You don't even know what you're asking for."

"I think I do know what I want," said Alexander. He gripped the bars and watched her. "I know who you are. I know what you do. And I can help you get out of here."

The woman scoffed as she repolished her nails. "You don't know shit."

"When you were fifteen, you were sold to a man by your parents. You were forced to marry him and do unspeakable things," started off Alexander. He watched as her hands paused in their motion, but he continued on. "At the age of nineteen, you thought enough was enough and killed him. It felt good, didn't it? So you wanted more. You started killing more men, but the only way you got close enough to them was by seducing them. You earned the name The Temptress." He watched as she closed the nail polish and placed it back in its original spot. He watched as her shoulders tensed and her nails dug into her palms. 

She then hissed over her shoulder. "How the fuck do you know this."

"I work for someone who could help you get out of here. He can get you the help you need."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because I'm the closest thing you got to a friend," he replied.

She whipped around and looked at him with wide eyes. Alexander pulled out a chain that held a locket at the end. Luckily, when he came here all those years ago, he kept the journal and locket his mother gave him. If he was to part with him, he doesn't know what he'll do. Popping the locket open, he looked onto the right side that held his mother's face before turning to the locket to show the girl.

She walked closer and looked on to the left side of the locket. Alexander knows who it is a picture of. It's a picture of his first-ever friend he made while living on the streets. A picture of a young girl with long wavy brown hair and red lips. He watched as her eyes grew wide in recognition as a dainty hand came up to cover up her mouth. Looking at him with watery eyes, she croaked out, "Alex?"

Smiling, Alexander replied, "Nice to see you again, Maria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to introduce her. She was just so amazing to play. Anyone see the reference to chapter 12?


End file.
